Decisions
by camannecullen
Summary: She's coming for Bella,"Alice said. Bella has been living a happy life for 15 years since Nessie was born. What will happen when someone visits the Cullens and more importantly looks for Bella. But Alice's visions don't tell her who the visitor is.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer owns it.

**BPOV**

My life was now perfect as can be.

I have the most caring family. My daughter was happy with my best friend, though that needed some getting used to. And I had the most perfect, loving husband any woman would be lucky to have.

My family was living near the Denali coven. Tanya and her coven were really very welcoming. They were like family.

Yes, my life was at its peak and I really hope it would stay that way forever.

_*_*_*_*_*_

While Edward and I were in his music room, I liked it when he played for me especially when he would play my lullaby, Alice called everyone to the living room.

Huh? Weird.

"Edward, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked him, worried that trouble might be coming again.

It has been fifteen years since Nessie was born and the Volturi had come and made their visit. But since then, no one has come to bother us or even planned to harm anyone in our family. This was strange, having Alice call everyone like something bad was going to happen.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and gestured that we should just head down stairs to find out for ourselves.

When all of us were in the living room, Alice told us to sit down. I sat beside Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the large sofa. Carlisle and Esme sat across Edward and I. Nessie and Jake were sitting on the floor beside the couch that Edward and I were sitting in.

Alice began to speak, "Guys, we have a problem. Someone is coming to visit us."

Shock registered to everyone's faces. Who could that person be? Why would he or she ruin the perfect life we had been living.

**EPOV**

As Bella and I were heading down stairs, I was very confused as to what had Alice seen. She was blocking her thoughts and therefore I could not see her vision. What was she hiding from me, from us?

When we were all settled in the living room, Alice told us what she had seen.

She spoke, "Guys, we have a problem. Someone is coming to visit us."

Those words were very hard to register. I was in shock and fearing for what my family had to face when our visitor would come.

After how many minutes or it felt like hours of silence I then spoke, "Alice who is this visitor you are talking about?"

We couldn't be sure if our visitor would be trouble for us or not.

Alice was still blocking her thoughts from me and that's why I had to ask her.

She just answered me, "I don't know why she is here. I don't know how she knew where we lived. All I know is that she is here for Bella."

**************

So guys, this is my first fanfic. Tell me how you like it and I will try to updat as soon as possible. But a little warning, school is almost finished and exams are almost coming. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**APOV**

I was so confused. Why would this person be after Bella.

All of them had been asking questions all day and I was so disappointed that I couldn't answer them.

"It's ok Al. We'll figure this out. We made it through a lot. No one can harm our family." Jasper was reassuring me.

"I know. I'm just scared that we can't fight this one off. I can't see her clearly. All I know is that she is a she, she is here for Bella. And I got that because of her decisions. But nothing is clear."

I was feeling very frustrated and I knew Jasper felt that. He immediately sent me waves of calm.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Al. Now just stop worrying and let's just wait for this person and maybe she won't be harm to us if we just get to know her."

I was thinking of what my husband said, and he was right. We should just face this as a family.

**BPOV**

"Don't worry love. I will be here for you." Edward has been telling this to me all night. But I can never get this person off my head.

Why was she coming here. I was worried. Alice doesn't even know why she is here or what she will do. I was afraid for my family. What will happen to Carlisle and Esme if something happens. What will Rosalie do without Emmett. How will Jasper and Alice live without each other. What if something happened to my daughter, Nessie. I would be heartbroken and Edward would be to as well as Jake. But, I couldn't even say it, what if something would happen to my Edward. I can't stand it.

"I'm afraid Edward. What if something happens to us? What if something happens to our family especially to Nessie? I can't bear that Edward." I was already screaming, yet I felt calm after that.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered, but I knew he heard that.

I took a deep unneeded breath.

"I'm sorry love." I told Edward.

"It's okay. I know what you're going through but we can get through this as a family and we will make it."

Edward was embracing me in a hug and I was thankful for that. We stayed like this for hours until Edward gasped.

**EPOV**

I saw her. Alice was having a vision. It was clearer this time.

Oh my!

How did this happen? How come we did not know about this? How come Bella did not know about this?

AN: Sorry its a little short. I posted this for my first reviewr afallenheart. THank you for reviewing. I will post the next chapter on Friday and try to make it long. And maybe I will post another chapter within next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

AN: I hope this is long enough for you. AN the bottom, please read. Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites. I hope I get more reviews though. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy. This is where our little visitor arrives. :]

**EPOV**

I saw her.

She had brown hair almost similar to Bella's yet different in a way. She had dark brown eyes. She was as tall as Bella though and she was as big as Bella.

"Edward? Love? Edward?" Bella was shaking my shoulders.

"Sorry. Alice was having a vision about our visitor. She is going to be here in two days."

"Who is she? Why is she here?" She asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"I do not know. I only saw her. I don't know why she is here. She almost looked like you."

"How could that be?" Bella was still curious.

"I have no idea. I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

**BPOV**

How could this happen? How can a person look like me?

I kept on thinking on what might happen. I began to worry.

Alice told everyone what she had seen.

Carlisle went to his study immediately and scanned his books and everything he could have to know who this person was. Jasper was now planning an attack if ever she was going to be trouble as well as Emmett. Edward was deep in thought. Alice had been concentrating if she could just find out the motive of this person.

Everyone was worried. I told Nessie and Jake to be very careful and insisted that they don't go out of the house until we had more information.

_*_*_*_*_*

Today was the day that we have been waiting for.

We were ready for anything, good or bad. We had a plan.

We were now in the living room. Waiting. Just waiting.

Then Nessie spoke, "Mom, do you think that she will be trouble for us just like the Volturi or not?"

That question shocked me.

"I . . . I do not know honey. I hope not."

Everyone else was still deep in thought. No one was moving.

Waiting.

Thinking.

Waiting.

Curious.

Waiting.

I was getting impatient. Alice said she would come today. Was she wrong? No. No one bets against her. Well, I would just have to wait.

_*_*_*_*_*

After ten more minutes of waiting, we heard footsteps coming on our porch.

We knew it was her. We could hear her heartbeat. At least she was human, now we know what we were dealing with.

The doorbell rang.

Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Isabella Cullen." Her voice was heard by everyone.

Carlisle answered, "Oh. Ummm . . . who are you?"

"I'm Eliza. I really need to speak with her." she replied.

"Come in."

Then, we all heard her coming to the living room and when she came in the room she shocked me.

She indeed looked like me, well almost like me.

"Hi, I'm Eliza Anne. I need to talk to Isabella Cullen."

Shock. Curiosity. Anger. All of these ranged through my body. I had a bad feeling about this. I don't know why I was feeling all of these emotions.

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward told me.

"Yes, Bella please," Jasper now spoke.

But I couldn't. How could I calm down? Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry that I have come here unexpected but I really needed to talk to you," she was looking at me.

Everyone stayed silent. Nothing was spoken. No one dared to speak. So Carlisle broke the silence, "Why don't we all go to the dining room and talk about all of this?"

All eyes were looking at Carlisle.

But then, I was thankful that he had suggested that. We needed answers right away.

"I think that would be okay." she said as quietly as possible but we all heard it very clearly.

We all headed to the dining. Everyone sat together with their mates with one exception of course. Eliza sat at the head of the table across Carlisle.

After everybody was settled in, I asked the first question, "Why are you here Eliza?"

"Umm . . . I prefer to be called Anne." She corrected me.

"Ok. Why are you here Anne?" I asked again.

"Well, I guess I just have to start by telling you something about what happened to Renee and Phil." Anne spoke shyly and her voice had a hint of sadness in it. All pairs of eyes were locked on her.

"What about them? Did something happen?" I was feeling worried. This was not going to be good.

"They were in an accident. No one could contact you because you left Forks as what they told me and you were no where to be found after that."

No one moved.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Umm . . .," I was speechless. I was overwhelmed. I was sad. I was. . . I don't know anymore. . .

"Renee and Phil are gone?" Alice asked. I know she was feeling sad.

"Yes," was all Anne said.

I spoke calmly, "I did not know about Renee and Phil. I knew that my dad, Charlie had passed after being shot in action but I did not know that mom died. I know I lost contact with Renee and Phil but how could Alice not see this.

"Mom and Dad told me that you never called them. They never knew where you and the Cullens were when you said you were leaving Forks." Anne told me.

After a while, I heard Anne sob. I went by her side and tried to comfort her. I also think Edward asked Jasper something but I didn't hear it because I couldn't concentrate on anything just yet because of everything that was happening.

When she finished sobbing I told her that we should go out to the garden and talk. She agreed. My family told me that we should just talk alone and I would just tell them everything when we were done.

"Just be gentle Bella, she is really fragile right now, she's only human," Jasper reminded me.

"Okay."

Both Anne and I headed to the garden where all questions might or will be answered.

*****************

An: Okay, so I said I couldn't update until the weekend but I convinced my parents that I needed to use the computer so here I am. I wanted to update as soon as possible. I know that this chapter still doesn't answer who Anne is but if I get more reviews I promise to try and post the chapter explaining everything by this weekend. I really want you guys to review. Please. Reviews make my day, a lot. R & R. :]

PS: I hope you're enjoying my story so far. If you want to give me ideas, I'm open to suggestions but I'll use them if I think they can fit in the plot. :] R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

Random thing: To vin vin ong thanks for reviewing. hahaha.

So AN at the bottom. :]

Enjoy this chapter. :]

**EPOV**

Bella and Anne were now on their way to the garden so that they can talk in private but Bella knows that everyone could hear them.

I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong.

Jasper walked towards me and asked through his mind, _Hey Edward, why were you asking if Anne was lying? _

I asked him if Anne was lying a while ago when she said if Renee and Phil had died.

"Well, don't tell anyone just yet." I told him.

_I won't._ He promised.

"I couldn't read her mind," I spoke so low that only Jasper could hear, "She's just like Bella. I'd have to ask Carlisle about this later."

Jasper nodded and didn't push the topic further.

"I think we should hunt for now. Its sunny anyways so we can't go out and maybe we can give Bella and our visitor some privacy," Alice suddenly spoke.

"Fine by me," Emmett answered her.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed.

"I think I'll stay here," I was addressing this to everyone except Alice because she knew what I was going to do.

"Well, be careful dear. And take care of Bella as well," Esme reminded me.

"Umm . . . Carlisle are you going with them because there's something I need to discuss with you," I asked him.

"Well, I hunted three days ago. I don't really need to hunt now. I guess I can stay here."

"Okay, so be careful you two. I don't see anything happening but still. And we won't be back until dawn of tomorrow. So see yah." Alice didn't seem to be worried about anything at all.

Everybody was already outside and entering the woods, so we only said goodbye to Alice and Jasper.

_So, what did you want to ask me?_ Carlisle asked.

"Could we maybe discuss this in your study?" I asked.

_Sure._

Carlisle led the way to his study. After taking our seats I stood up and paced around the room.

_What's bothering you Edward?_

"It's Anne."

_What about her?_

"I can't read her mind Carlisle. She is just like Bella. Why is that?"

Carlisle was deep in thought. None of us spoke. Silence was felt.

Then, he stood up. He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I don't have an explanation for this. All we can do now is find out more about her, why is she here and who she really is. Be patient Edward. Things will get better like they always do. Have faith."

After Carlisle spoke, he went outside his study leaving me alone in the room.

Thinking about what he had said, maybe he did have a point. I should just let the chips fall where they may and maybe Anne might not be danger to us after all.

I just sat in Carlisle's study.

I was actually looking outside, in the garden, at Bella and Anne.

Their conversation was crystal clear and no matter where I am in the house, I can still hear them.

So, I made up my mind to stay in Carlisle's study and read a book while listening to their conversation.

******************

**AN: **I hope everyone is happy that I updated early again, but I can't promise that the next update would be tomorrow. Sorry. The next update would be this weekend and that's final. Again, sorry. BUt I hope while the next chapter isn't up yet, you guys will still review. Please. :]

So I know this isn't the chapter where we all find out who Anne is and the chapter isn't that long but I just had to get this out. I think next chapter would be the conversation of Anne and Bella and I think its gonna be quite long so fingers crossed everyone. :]

Oh, and also, I hope everyone who reads this reviews okay. I wanna know what you guys think. And I also hope that you guys could recommend the stroy to other readers. Thanks. :]

One last thing, I'm open to suggestions. Just mention it in your review. :]

R & R. They make me happy. Please make my day. :]

Next chapter might not be up in a few days because I'm going to make it pretty long. But it'll definitely be up by the weekend so don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5 Plus important AN at the end

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Very important AN at the bottom. I posted this short chapter primarily because of a review I got. Continue reading.

**BPOV**

Anne and I were heading in the garden.

As we were walking, I swear I saw the others go through the forest. Maybe they needed to hunt or maybe that was their excuse not to listen to the conversation that was about to happen. Yet, I did not see Edward and Carlsile go with the others. It only meant that both of them were here in the house.

I lead Anne in the benches that were at the end of the garden.

We sat in silence for a while. I had to ask her something first before I could continue with this whole conversation. I had to understand something.

Well, here goes nothin. "Umm . . . Anne, why are you here? I mean, why are you the one telling me about my mom and Phil? What is your relationship with them anyways?"

She wasn't looking at me. She had her head down and it looked like she was deep thought, debating if she should tell me the reason or not.

"Please answer the question," I said.

"Before, I tell you, promise that you will stay calm and just be open-minded. Please?" She said this like she was desperate for me not to run away, like her answer is going to be something I couldn't handle. Living this life, a life of a vampire, its kind of hard to be surprised. I've already seen a lot of stuff through the years.

"Yes, I promise. I just need you to answer me."

"Well, my name is . . .," why was she answering me with her name, yet I did not think of interrupting her because she might not answer me if I ask her again," my name is . . . Eliza Anne Dwyer."

There it was. Three words. Eliza Anne Dwyer. Her name. She was Phils daughter. Before my mom married Phil, he never had a daughter. So, this must mean that she was Phil and Renee's daughter. My half sister. A sister. I have a sister.

******************************************

**AN:**

So guys, I knew I promised to post a long chapter but because of a review I got I just had to post this chapter and give you guys a long AN here rather than having an AN as a chapter.

Okay.

Well, I got this review saying my story was a shame. THe reviewer told me that I should just stop writing this. Honestly, I think that person had no idea where my story was headed. If you guys still want me to continue I need to you to tell me honestly or else I would just delete the story.

I was really hurt when I got that review. I know that the reviewer was expressing his opinion but still, he could have been a little nicer.

I need a lot of reviews telling me if I should continue the story or not and why.

PS: vin vin ong please review and tell me what you think. BTW your answer was right.

I'm not in the mood right now to write the rest of the story but if I get a review telling me that I should continue then maybe there is a slight chance that I will continue.

Sorry guys. Hope you understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

So AN at the bottom as always. I'm in a happier mood now. :]

Previous:

_There it was. Three words. Eliza Anne Dwyer. Her name. She was Phil's daughter. Before my mom married Phil, he never had a daughter. So, this must mean that she was Phil and Renee's daughter. My half sister. A sister. I have a sister._

******************************************

I then heard the familiar voices of my family.

"Bella . . . Bella . . . Mom," I heard everyone say.

Then, Edward spoke (too low for our human visitor I guess) but the message was not addressed to me,"Emmett please take Anne to Carlilse's study so that we can discuss everything."

"Hey, umm . . . Anne right. Do you like reading because we have lots of books for you at Carlisle's study where you can also pass time," Emmett told Anne.

"Yeah, sure."

She must have sensed that we needed a family discussion so, she obliged.

After hearing her footsteps go up the stairs, Alice spoke,"Bella I'm so so sorry I didn't see this earlier but I only had the vision when she decided to tell you her complete name. I ran here as fast as I could and everyone else followed."

"Alice what do you mean her complete name?" Edward asked.

"Well, . . . she is kind of Bella's sister. Her name's Eliza Anne Dwyer. Renee and Phil's daughter,"She answered Edward question.

"Mom, you have a sister! I have an aunt who is human! WOW! How?"

"Nessie, honey, I still don't know everything but for now I need to calm down and then go up stairs to finish the conversation that Anne and I were having before you guys," I looked at Alice,"interrupted."

"What are you going to ask her Bella?" It was surprisingly Carlisle's voice who asked the question.

"I'm not yet sure Carlisle. Alice what do you see?"

"Well, you haven't made a choice yet but I can definitely see that there will be no trouble after interrogating her. So, you're good."

_Okay._ I told myself. I can do this. _I have to know everything._

I told my family to wait in the living room though they can hear every single word that will be spoken during the conversation.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and prepared myself for whatever it was I was going to here.

When I opened the door, I saw Anne sitting on one of the couches of the room. She was reading . . . can you believe it, Wuthering Heights.

Hmm . . . maybe we have a lot in common.

_Focus Bella. You still need to find out the important facts before you get to any conclusions. _I felt like the voices in my head were shouting at me really loud and as a vampire that was saying something.

"So you like Wuthering Heights huh?" I asked her seeing that she didn't notice me come in. I wanted to start a light conversation. Maybe that was the right way to go.

"Yeah. My mom introduced me to the book and I immediately fell in love with it. People ask me all the time 'why do you read those kinds of books?'. I myself do not know the answer."

"Me either. I love Wuthering Heights. It is also one of my favorite books." I told her.

We were laughing for a while and I even heard Emmett say,"Do you think it is appropriate to be laughing at a time like this? I thought I would be the one making the jokes."

After a while, silence filled the room.

I knew I had to start the conversation somewhere so I decided it was either now or never right?

"So Anne, tell me exactly, how come Renee and Phil never cared to mention that I have a half sister?"

*************************************************************************************

Okay so I'm happier now. I got lots of positive reviews from you guys so I'm going to continue the story. If you have some questions feel free to ask them and I will answer. Oh and a little heads up. If and I mean if I update early the chapters might be short or if I update late the chapters will be longer. I'd prefer the former. Tell me what you'd like.:]

Thank you to my friends who support me. Love yah! To my reviewers: vin vin ong, britxfluva, afallenheart, Tinkerbell535360, bellamarieswancullen, sarahalliwel. Thank you sooo much. I really appreciate it. And to my other reviewers who I forgot to mention thank you sooo much. :]

One last thing, R & R. xoxox :]


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Previous:

_"So Anne, tell me exactly, how come Renee and Phil never cared to mention that I have a half sister?"_

*********************************************************************************

I knew that I had a lot of difficult questions to ask but this was one of the most easiest I could think of. What other question could have I ask that would not lead me to run away from my house at vampire speed exposing Anne to what we really are?

"Well . . . she actually gave me a note before she died telling you that you should read her letter."

She immediately brought out a piece of envelope and handed it to me. Outside of the envelope was my name. _Bella._

"You should probably read that. She told me to let you read it before I answer anymore questions."

Anne headed towards the door. I could hear her going down the stairs.

"Bye everyone. Thank you for your hospitality even though I dropped in on such short notice." She addressed to everyone in the living room.

"Thank you as well for informing us about Renee and Phil,"Esme's voice was the one speaking,"Are you coming back back tomorrow?"

"I guess so. I know all of you have questions that are left unanswered." She said with a hint of happiness.

"Well, take care." Carlisle greeted.

Edward was now on my side.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes. I just need to read this letter."

"Are you going to reading it now? Do you want me to read it with you?"

"No its okay. I'm probably reading it later when I can compose myself. This has all been too much." I answered.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Suddenly, Alice barged in,"BASEBALL! Get ready. We're going five minutes."

Alice then went into my closet and started to get baseball clothes. She recently went shopping to buy all of us designer baseball outfits which I think is unnecessary because we would be playing in the clearing and when we plays baseball, there is a big chance that we leave dirty. But Alice will be Alice and I love her for that.

_*_*_*_*_*_

All of us headed to the clearing where we usually have our games.

We were so excited because its been a while since we had a chance to play. We also invited the Denali coven to play with us. It would certainly give us an opportunity to catch up. Carlisle was already talking with Eleazar and Carmen about Anne. Tanya was talking with Jasper about his plan of attack if anything went wrong. (Only the three of them were present because the others were hunting in Canada.)

They were really surprised by the news, but nevertheless they only made sure that she was not a threat to us and I said she wasn't.

"Are we all ready to play?"Emmett asked. He's the most hyper of us all even more than Alice because this was his favorite game.

"Yeah. What are the teams?" Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"Okay so Bella, Esme and Nessie, umpire. Edward, Alice, Eleazar, Jake and myself. The other team will be composed of Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and Carmen."

Alice spoke,"Well, now that that's settled. It's time."

Everyone was so pumped for the game.

Edward's team was up first and Alice was the first to bat. They were doing really well.

When it was Jasper's team Tanya was up first and she got a home run.

The game went on like this.

It lasted for three hours until Alice saw that the thunder was about to subside.

Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar went home and we said our goodbyes.

We also headed for home and got cleaned up.

We cooked dinner for Nessie, well Esme and I, and then everyone gathered in the living room.

"Well, what a day?" Emmett began.

"Yeah. Did all of this happen today?"Rosalie spoke after Emmett,"I mean, first we had an unexpected visitor who is actually Bella's sister who almost gave us a scare thinking that she was trouble. Then suddenly we have a totally fun baseball game. What's up with that?"

"Well, she is coming back tomorrow," Renesmee said.

"Yeah I know baby, but she will come back to answer questions just like she said." I told her,"Oh my, Nessie its pass your bedtime. You have to sleep. Its almost 2 o'clock in the morning."

Nessie stood up and Jake as well. They shared rooms but of course different beds(which were far apart courtesy of my husband). I followed behind them as they made their way to their room. It was a huge room fit for more than two people. It was painted purple and the south side of the room was painted with the picture of Edward and mine's meadow. Nessie really loved it when we took her there. She would always play around and pick up flowers. I do have to compliment Alice, again, on Nessie and Jake's room. It was pretty awesome.

Jake immediately laid on his bed at the right side of the room and started snoring. I guess he really was tired.

I also tucked in Nessie on her bed which was across Jake's.

"Good night Nessie. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Mom."

As I closed the door I remembered.

Renee's letter.

*******************************************

So, I hoped you guys liked that. Next chapter more questions will be answered I think. Sorry about that. Also this will be the last chapter for the weekend. Next chapter would be posted next weekend. I'm going to be busy this week with school because this is the second to the last week of school. Next week would be our exams and I still have to work on my clearances. Don't worry, I promise to update by Friday night. :]

Thanks to Silly-Ren who gave me some points in order for me to make my story better. I couldn't really think of where to apply those in this chapter so I'll have to start with chapter 8. Thanks :]

Thanks for your support. Keep reading. Please review. I need to know your opinions. If you do not like this story or the chapter tell me but please don't be harsh. Thanks. R & R :]

And remember R & R. :]


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

Previous:

_As I closed the door I remembered._

_Renee's letter._

********************************

I went to our bedroom and took the letter from the desk.

I then sat on the comfortable bed and stared at the letter for God knows how long.

Edward and the others were in the living room and I knew that they were giving me some time to just think and read the letter.

Before I even had the courage to read the letter I had to have a recap of what had happened the whole day.

Everything was still too much to handle. I really did not know when I would be able to take everything in.

Eliza Anne Dwyer. She was my sister. She did look like me, well when I was human I guess. She had dark brown eyes almost like Renee's and dark brown - almost - black hair. Anne almost looked like me but had everything darker, even her skin was not as pale as mine, it was tan. She was taller than my human height though, she was 5ft 5". The only difference we have aside from the height was her style which was way better than how I dressed my self before my change. Alice would definitely compare the both of us.

Anne could really be my sister if we were put side by side when I was still human, but I had my doubts.

I need to know if what she was saying is true.

I slowly opened the letter.

I did not look at it at first.

Then, I just took a deep unneeded breath and read it.

_My dearest daughter Bella,_

_First I want you to know that I love you very much as well as Phil of course._

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way that you had a sister. I was planning to tell you when you were still in Forks but then you were sick so I just let it pass. But then we found out that you left with the Cullen family when we called Charlie. He said that you didn't leave any numbers any address behind. We asked him to tell anyone who knew where you were to call us as soon as possible but it never came._

_I just hope that as you are reading this you are living a great life._

_Okay. So you have a sister. I know you're pretty shocked but you have to understand that this wasn't unavoidable._

_Her name is, I hope she told you, Eliza Anne Marie Dwyer. She is still fourteen years old as I am writing this. Why is she so tall? Blame Phil._

_As you are reading this letter I hope she didn't have a hard time finding you. She really didn't know she had a sister as well, I only told her as I am writing this letter.  
_

_Now on to a more serious matter. I'm really sorry I had to put this on your shoulder Bella._

_Anne does not have any family to live with after Phil and I are gone. The social worker told us that if she doesn't find you within a month that she will be put in a foster home.  
_

_Anyways, I hope you can take her in or find a nice home for her. Please Bella, she is your sister. Please do it for her, if not for me at least._

_When the social worker visits you, you will be the one to make the final decision and I hope that the decision you make will be for the best._

_One more favor Bells, at least get to know her you know. Hang out or something. Give her a chance to know the only family she has left.  
_

_Remember, I love you. Don't doubt that even though I haven't seen or heard from you for a long time. _

_Please take in to consideration the option of taking care of your sister._

_Even though something happens to me, I do hope you will be okay.  
_

_Love always,_

_Renee_

When I read the last words I dropped the letter and fell to the ground.

If I could have shed tears I would.

I positioned my self in the corner of the room and rocked myself.

What am I going to do? Should I take her in? What will the family think of having another person in the family who I might add is a human? Will we loose control? Will I hurt her? Will we be able to control ourselves?

Everyone probably heard me because they came up to our bedroom.

Edward immediately enveloped me in a hug. Alice was comforting me. I could feel Jasper giving out waves of calm.

"Thanks!" I told Jasper.

He simply nodded.

"What did Renee say?" Edward asked.

"Here," I handed him the letter, my hands still shaking. I also saw everyone look at it. After a few seconds there were gasps.

"Oh dear," Esme then hugged me and I could feel here motherly love comfort me.

"Bella, I just want to tell you that this is your choice to make, not ours. Do want you think is right," Carlisle spoke. He spoke as if he knew what I was going to do. He was no Alice, I can tell you that.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle. Should I take her in and have a human in our home endangering her life every second she is here with us. Or let them take her to a foster home where she could end up anywhere and still be harmed. I am so confused."

"Just remember Bella, we are here to support you with your decision. She is your family. We wouldn't mind having another human here although we do have to be more careful. We have to discuss all the possibilities."

I nodded my head.

He was right. I should just do the right thing.

Everyone then went out of the room leaving Edward and me behind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you think I will make the right decision?"

"I think you will,"he whispered softly and then kissed my forehead.

Edward had put the stereo on with his compositions. They just soothed me at times like this.

We sat on the couch holding each other.

"I love you," Edward told me.

"I love you too," I kissed his lips and smiled.

Nothing was said after that.

I knew I had to do this.

I have to make the right decision.

I hope this will work out in the end.

_*_*_*_*_*

**AnnePOV**

I can't stop pacing around the room.

I was staying at a motel because I was only here for a minimum stay of three days.

I have to tell them, especially Bella, that I need a place to stay. I certainly do not want to go to a foster home.

I could tell them that I would just stay with them for a short time until I'm eighteen. I still have some money that was left by mom and dad.

The ringing of the phone disturbed my thoughts.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello, Anne? This is Tristen," she said.

Tristen was my social worker. Tristen was the typical blond so she is annoying as can be and she could be so dumb at times too.

"I hope you remember that in two days the deadline's up."

"Yes, I know. I already talked to my sister Bella. I'm going to tell them about the adoption. Just give me some time."

"Do they live in that address you gave me?"

"Yes they do. I already visited them today and I'm probably going again tomorrow to tell them."

"I should go with you then. It would be appropriate to talk to them as soon as possible. I'll pick you up at the motel at 9:00 okay. Be ready by then."

"But . . .," before I could protest she already hung up the phone.

I sighed.

Another reason I did not like Tristen was because she never listens to anyone.

Well, I really have to tell them tomorrow.

I'm just hoping for the best.

*****************************************************

Sorry I didn't update on the weekday. I already told you guys I couldn't because of school. But not to worry, only six more days in school and I'm free. Yay! Check out my best friend's story. Its called It's Not Easy. Check it out in my profile.

I'm probably going to update by tomorrow if I get reviews. Please keep them coming.

Thanks for all your support.:]

R&R. I want to know what you think, but please don't be harsh. :]


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Previous:

_Well, I really have to tell them tomorrow._

_I'm just hoping for the best.  
_

*********************************

**Anne POV**

When my alarm clock suddenly went on, I immediately got up and just sat down for a while. Just thinking about what might happen were two possibilities.

One, I would get to live with my half sister. That would be so much better than the second option. It would be getting into a foster home.

Then, I looked at the clock, it was still 8:00 so I had one more hour 'til Tristen picks me up.

I went to the bathroom and enjoyed the hot shower. Then, I picked out something which I felt was comfortable for the day. I wore a purple shirt and paired it with a white jacket. I also wore blue pants and had my shoes on.

After checking myself in the mirror one last time, I went out to wait for Tristen.

It was already ten minutes after nine. How could Tristen be so late.

Another thing I didn't like about her. She was so tardy.

I paced around the lot of the motel hoping to think of ways to tell the Cullens about my need to be adopted.

I then heard a honk. Finally she's here.

"Get in," she ordered.

"Umm . . . hey?" I tried to give her a smile.

"Hey," she said coldly, like she was annoyed or something.

I decided to put on my earphones and listen to my ipod rather than listen to her talking and talking.

I leaned my head on the window looking at the surroundings.

At least it did not rain today, but the sun is still not up. Well what can you do.

Lots of things were going through my mind. I though about every person in the Cullen family. How random.

First there was Carlisle and Esme. They were the parents of the family, but they didn't look the least bit like parents they looked too young. Nevertheless, I felt their parental love as they look at their children. All of them were so lucky to have them as parents, not that I do not like my mom and dad. Its just that they were one of the most loving and caring people I have met. And I've only met them yesterday.

Next, there was Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. It was clear that they were all paired up. The only thing that confuses me is that they were all part of the Cullen family. That meant that were brothers and sisters right? Well, I don't think I should pry. Maybe I could ask them if I can get the chance or if I get the courage that is.

Then, Nessie and Jacob. Nessie looked like she was around eighteen and Jake looked like he was around twenty. But I thought Jacob and Bella were friends, and Bella is only around two years older than Jake as what my mom told me. Both of them looked quite good together by the way.

The last pair was Edward and my sister Bella. They looked like the most perfect couple in the world. They had a beautiful daughter and a caring family. I never thought Bella could be this happy even without Renee in her life.

I wonder if I can have the same happy life as they do. HA! I wish.

Regardless of some of the difference of each and every member of the family, they had one thing in common except for Jacob, their looks. Jacob looked quite tan actually. And one more, Jacob and Nessie were the only ones who didn't have golden eyes. Who in the world has golden eyes?

Because of my deep thoughts I didn't notice that we already arrived in the Cullen mansion.

I saw Tristen open her mouth in astonishment but quickly closed it.

"Well . . . lead the way,"Tristen told me.

Both of us walked to the porch and I rang the door bell.

Suddenly Alice opened the door and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey Anne. Who's this?" She asked after giving me a hug.

"Oh ummm . . . this is Tristen."

"Oh. Okay. Please come in," she ushered both of us to the living room."Guys, Anne is here," she sort of shouted.

When Tristen and I were seated, the whole family entered the room.

"It's nice to see you again Anne," Esme greeted while Carlisle smiled.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Hey Anne," Emmett greeted as loud as I thought possible.

"Emmett!" Esme reprimended him, " Sorry Anne," she said.

"It's okay."

"Hello," Edward greeted while Bella and Nessie followed him and just smiled at us.

Everyone settled in.

"So who are you?" Carlisle asked Tristen.

"Well, I'm," Oh no everyone's going to find out from the wrong person, "her social worker."

"Oh so you are here to discuss about her adoption I suppose," the voice came from someone I least expected, Bella's.

How did they know about the adoption?

Did Tristen call her? Well, I don't think so because they didn't know her.

"Yes, I am."

"I think we we should discuss this in the dining. Carlisle, Edward."

Both of them nodded.

"Tristen, would you mind discussing this with us for a moment?"

"No, absolutely not."

The four of them headed to the dining. I was now left with the others and now, I do not know what to expect. I was freaking nervous and they were only on their way to the dining room. How much more when they already start talking about me?

"So Anne, Bella told us you're fourteen. When is your birthday?" Alice was so random. Why would she ask about my birthday?

Wait, how did Bella know my age? I never told her that.

"Its on June 10," I decided not to ask her about Bella knowing my age. That might lead to even more questions.

"Oh," was her answer.

"So what color do you like?" She began again. I have a feeling she was going to ask me very random questions.

The others were just looking at us and it looked like they were suppressing laughter.

This was going to be a very long interrogation.

_*_*_*_*_*

**BPOV**

The four of us headed into the dining.

Carlisle sat on the head. Edward sat on his right and I positioned myself beside him. Tristen sat on Carlisle's other side.

"So, I'm sorry about your parents," Tristen began and looked at me as she was saying this.

"Well, thank you."

"Now, I just want to get to the point. Since Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer passed, no one can take care of Anne. She has no other relatives except for her sister." She was now looking at me."There are only two options. (1) You could take her. She is your sister. You are old enough to adopt. (2) You could refuse to take her in and we will have her in foster care until she is eighteen."

"Are you sure there are only two options?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"Okay. . .," then I sighed.

I spoke again, "I have already made a decision. Do you have the papers right now?"

"Yes, I do," she replied.

I looked over the papers. There were two sets. One if I decide to adopt her and the other that would lead her to foster care.

I examined both papers carefully.

I thought of everything and played out every outcome I could think. I remembered about the decision I made last night. I remember about the discussion that happened last night with my family and our talk with Nessie about having another human in the house. I was not changing it.

"I'm ready to sign."

I gave the sheets of paper that I signed and she looked at it.

"Well, I do not know how she is going to react about this. She never really told me if she wanted to be adopted or not. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure," I told her.

We now shook hands and made our way back to the living room.

"You made a right choice, love," Edward told me too low for anyone to hear.

"I hope you are right."

_*_*_*_*_*

**AnnePOV**

"Oh so you like Wuthering Heights as well," Emmett laughed.

Everyone soon laughed and I chuckled.

Suddenly, Tristen, Carlisle, Edward and Bella entered the room.

"Well , everything's settled Anne," Tristen spoke.

"It is," I was shocked.

"Yes, we already made the decision," Carlisle spoke.

Everyone was now on their feet and so was I, listening intently for whoever would want to tell us the decision.

"Yes we have," Bella was now the one to speak."We have decided . . ."

****************************************************************

**AN:** Sorry to put up a cliffie but I can't help myself. I really hope to get more reviews from you guys with me updating today. Please, please review. Thanks :]

Btw, my best friend has s story. Its called **_It's Not Easy_**. Check it out in my profile. Her pen name's vin vin ong.

One more thing, if you guys have suggestions please feel free to send them through PM I really need the. I haven't really written the next chapter yet so you can definintely contribute something. Thanks again, :]


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Mayer does.

Previous:

_"We have decided . . ."_

***************************

**AnnePOV**

"We have decided . . .," she then paused.

Was she changing her mind?

What was she going to do?

Was she regretting whatever decision she has made?

"Okay we have decided that Anne," she looked in my direction, "Welcome to the family."

"Uh . . . what did you say?"

"We are going to adopt you. Welcome to the family," she said this in a more happier tone.

Then, suddenly she surprised me by walking towards me and then she engulfed me in a hug.

"We already processed everything so need to worry okay?" She stated this.

"Okay."

I was still in shock. I have a new home.

"Well, Anne all you have to do is pack up your things, sign the papers and move here. There's nothing much to do anymore. As what Bella said, everything has been taken care of."

Tristen went outside the living room and after a short while I heard her car start up and leave the Cullen property.

Silence fell for a moment and then I spoke, "Thank you so much. I won't be a burden, I promise."

They giggled a bit.

"You are part of the family silly. You will not be a burden to us. Trust me," Nessie said.

Everyone welcomed me to the family. They all gave me hugs and we talked for a bit.

"Well, its already lunch time. Are you hungry Anne?" Esme asked me.

"Umm . . . yes?" that came out more like a question.

"Well, I already had some food prepared. Come to the dining room," she smiled at me and I followed her.

Everyone also followed us and they were laughing.

Then, after a few moments, we all sat on the chairs.

"This is a wonderful meal Esme, you are a great cook," I complemented her.

"Why thank you dear!"

As I was eating, I noticed that none of them were eating anything except for Jacob.

"Why are you guys not eating? There's lots food to go around."

"Oh, we already ate brunch before you arrived so we are stuffed," Alice said.

"Okay."

It looked like they stiffened a bit for a while but then resumed their conversations.

After I ate, I placed my plate on the sink and began cleaning up but Bella stopped me.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, okay."

"Why don't you head to the living room with the others. Esme and I will clean up," she said this with a smile.

I nodded and smiled back at her.

I followed everyone to the living room. But I noticed Edward go back to the kitchen.

Huh? Weird.

_*_*_*_*_*

**BPOV**

Esme left the kitchen after everyone went to the living room. She was going to put finishing touches to Anne's room.

I can't explain it, but I actually feel happy knowing that she is going to live with us rather than in a foster home.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think she id definitely growing on me.

Edward embracing me broke my train of thoughts.

"Hey! You were supposed to wait in the living room," I said this as I giggled a bit.

"Well, yeah. But I wanted to talk to you," he sounded worried.

"What is wrong?"

"We still have another matter to worry about."

"And what is this?"

"We have to tell her what we are or else the questions will keep on coming. I know I can't read her mind but I have a feeling that she will ask questions. And its only going to be a matter of time."

I suddenly forgot about that part, about what we are.

What are we going to do? How are we going to tell her? Who will tell her?

But most importantly, how is she going to react? Will she run away from us? If she does, who will take care of her?

All of these questions running through my head and no one can give me answers. This is turning out to be a bit frustrating.

"When are we going to tell her?" I asked as softly as I can.

"The right question would be, 'When are you going to tell her?'. And you are going to tell her after you show her her room. She's going to be sleeping in the guest room tonight, but she will see her room tomorrow," he said this in a tome which hinted that he wasn't that worried anymore.

"Why in her room? And why me?"

"Because her room would be private. And I think it would be perfect if you told her. She might feel better coming from you, her sister rather than us, the people she still needs to get to know. Don't you think so?" he tilted his head in order to get a better look at me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Edward gave me a peck on the lips and smiled at me. Then he left and went to the living room.

Well, I guess I have the most nerve racking task of all.

Could I do this without having her go into shock?

Hmmm . . . Maybe I could get Carlisle to tell her. No, I'm sure he'd still insist on me telling her.

This is going to be hard.

***********************************

**AN:** I just want to keep this short seeing as this is my second update for the day. Please review. I know you guys are reading but you're not giving me lots of reviews. I need them to keep me writing. A review need not be long you know. Please. R & R. Don't forget to check out the story**_ It's Not Easy_** by vin vin ong. Thanks! :]

BTW, this might be my last update for the weekend unless I get those reviews. If I don't get the reviews then I will update next weekend after my exams. Sorry guys. Just review you know, and I'll try to post the next chapter by tomorrow. If I don't post it yet you guys gave me awesome reviews I'll probably post double chapters next week. Again. **REVIEW**. :]


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Duh!

_Previous:  
_

_This is going to be hard._

*************************

**Alice POV**_ (this happened after dinner of that day, please don't be confused)_**  
**

We just sat on the couch for a little while after dinner.

We all wanted to know more about Anne. She is part of the family.

She is one heck of a person. I can tell you that.

Apparently, she is a blabber mouth as well.

These are the stuff we recently found out about her. First, she loves reading books ( no wonder she is Bella's sister ). She loves to write different stuff. She could become an author. Anne unlike her sister, does not loathe shopping but does not love it as much as I do but that will definitely change. Anne is also a suffer in silence type. Wow! She has a lot in common with Bella. And one of the most random stuff we have learned about her is that she swims and knows gymnastics. I wonder how Renee got her into that.

After our conversations and laughter, I heard Esme come down stairs.

"Her room is almost ready, the paint just needs to dry and last minute clean ups should be made. So she still needs to sleep in the guest room. Anne will see her room tomorrow," Esme said this in a really low voice that only vampires could have heard it.

We don't want Anne to know about her room. It's a surprise.

I noticed the time. It is almost midnight.

"I think, we should all head to bed," I said this because we still had to keep up our human charade.

"Nessie, Jake go up to bed," Edward said.

Both of them got up and Edward followed them.

"Good night guys," they both shouted at us.

"Good night," all of us shouted back.

Anne was still sitting on the couch, silent. Maybe because she did not know where she would sleep.

"Hey Bella, why don't you show Anne the guest room?" I told her, more like ordered her.

"Umm . . . yeah sure," I could tell she was hesitant.

Anne got up from the couch. She said her 'Good nights' and went up the stairs. Bella followed suit.

Hope they have a good conversation.

_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne POV**

I said my 'Good nights' to everyone and then headed up the stairs.

Bella followed me because I do not know where the heck I'll be sleeping.

When we were at the top of the staircase, I did not know which hallway to take. The left side or the right side.

"Take the left hallway," she said. I quickly nodded my head.

"Third door to your right," she said.

We stopped at the door and she nodded her head telling me that I should open the door.

When I saw the room, I was in shock. This was the guest room? It was amazing. I've never seen a room this big. The walls were colored white with a dark wooden floor. It had a king-sized bed. I already felt comfortable in here.

"Wow! This is a great room."

"Yeah it is."

I saw all my stuff on the corner of the room. Everything I own was here. It was all set up.

I then sat on the bed and I saw Bella reluctantly sit beside me.

Silence fell for a few seconds but then she spoke.

"Well, I do hope you feel at home here," I simply nodded my head.

She took a deep breath and began speaking again, "Okay, I know this maybe a big change for you. I mean having your mom and dad pass. Its hard for me too. I just hope that you won't feel lonely here and I just want you to know that . . . I want you to know that if you want someone to talk to I'm here and I can listen. Or maybe if you want some company I'm just here. Don't forget that."

That stunned me. She just blurted that out in what seemed like one breath. I had to give her some response.

She began to stand up and walk but then I spoke, "Bella," she turned around, "Thank you so much for taking me in. I know you did not expect a sister to just show up, but I hope you will not regret adopting and all. Thank you so much. And if you also need some one, I'm here," I smiled and stood up and hugged her. I only noticed how cold she was, as well as the others. Maybe because of the weather.

She was shocked, but then she just hugged me.

I let go of her and told her 'Good night' as she went out.

I paced the room for a bit and then changed into my pajamas. I then lied down the bed and began thinking.

These past two days have been crazy and very stressful. When I arrived here, everyone seemed to be so stunned that they would just run away from me. Then, the next day, I get adopted into the family and my sister treats me like I am her sister.

I couldn't help but be so thankful.

Then, I had noticed something. Everyone in this family was different but the same in a way.

Their skin is pale white and ice - cold. Their eyes are all gold. They are all extremely gorgeous. But their features were different. Hmmm . . . maybe I'm just having weird thoughts and images because of everything that has happened. Whatever. Maybe I could ask them some time.

I kept on thinking about today and about the family until I fell into a comfortable sleep.

***********************************************

**AN: **Well, I did not get a lot of reviews but nonetheless at least some of you guys took time to review. Thanks. I also am grateful to those who people who take time to read the story. This will probably be my last update for the weekend. I will update next week. I promise. After Saturday, school is over so I have time to update and focus on my story. I just hope you guys will still review even just one sentence will do. Thanks. And I hope you can pray for me and wish me luck for my final exams for my sophomore year. Thanks again you guys. And please check uot my bestfriend's story It's Not Easy by vin vin ong. You can see it on my profile.

Thanks. :] R & R.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

_Previous:_

_I kept on thinking about today and about the family until I fell into a comfortable sleep._

**********************************************************************

**Anne POV**

I woke up because of the rain. It was raining so hard you would think there was a storm.

I rose up from the bed and sat for a while so that I would prevent head rush which often happens to me if I get up too quickly.

I then looked at the clock, it was still six o'clock, but anyways, might as well get up early. Maybe I could cook and all for the family just to show my appreciation.

I got up rom bed and went in the bathroom. The nice hot water soothed me and calmed my muscles. After taking a bath, I went to my luggage, which I failed to unpack yesterday night, and got an outfit for the day. I did not feel like dressing fashionably today so I did not bother what my clothes look like. I decided to wear a loose shirt and a sweat shirt over it seeing as it was going to be cold today. I paired it with some jeans and a pair of ordinary shoes. I brushed my hair and made it into a ponytail. I looked at myself at the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked like.

Being careful not to wak up anyone, I slowly made my way down stairs. I then headed to the kitchen.

But then to my surprise, most of them were already here except for Nessie and Jake and Alice. Esme was already plating breakfast.

"Good morning Anne!" everyone greeted me.

"Good morning!" I greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Uh . . . Yes I did. Thank you."

I was shocked. What time did they wake up?

"Why don't you sit down and have breakfast," Esme stated toward me.

I nodded and sat beside Bella who was sitting beside Edward. Everyone was seated comfortably as if they were here all night.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" they all stiffened as if I was going to ask something that would kill them.

They all nodded.

"What time did you guys wake up? I was supposedly going to make breakfast you know to thank you guys," they relaxed and Emmett answered the question.

"We woke up at around five thirty because we still had to do our morning exercise," it looked like everyone was about to stifle a laugh.

Esme the added, "You don't have to make breakfast for us honey. You are already welcome here. Don't feel like you owe us or anything," she smiled as she said this.

I just nodded and ate. But then I noticed that none of them ate just like yesterday.

"Did you guys have an breakfast or something? You are not eating anything. There's a lot of food."

Rosalie spoke this time,"We ate after our . . . ummm exercise,"

Okay, that was awkward.

I then stood up and gave my plate to Esme.

I went up the guest room, but then Bella shouted, "Anne wait!"

I turned around and she was smiling but it also looked like she was nervous.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, we wanted you to see something first," she spoke.

"Okay."

She lead the way and stopped at a door. I looked at the knob and she nodded signaling me to open the door.

I was kind of nervous but then when I opened the door, I saw something so amzing.

It was aroom. It was so open. The walls were painted purple. The bed was aking-sized bed with purple and white comforters. There was also a study table and a laptop. Across the bed was a plama tv. I couldn't believe it.

"Do you like it? It's yours by the way."

I was shocked,"Are you serious?"

She nodded her head.

"Of course. I love it. It is amazing."

I sat on the bed and just took in everything.

"Ummm . . . Anne can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this. . .," Bella was very hesitant.

"Just say it."

"Well, please don't freak out . . . We are vampires . . ."

***********************************************

**AN: **I'm sorry I updated so long. I'm kind of tires but happy right now. School is over. Then I just finished watching the DVD which I got yesterday, but there was glitch or something. The Journey seven part documentary thing was not complete. Only the first part of it was shown, so I'm sad.

Now on to a more srious thing, I think I'm going to have writer's block and I'm not sure when I can finish the story or when I can update next. Maybe I'll write another story or something just to take a break from thi. I'm really, really, really sorry guys. Just see if I have any others stories and please read them if you can. Thank you.

Again, I'm Really SORRY. :]


	13. IMPOTANT I'm really sorry for this

**I'm really guys but I need to tell you this important thing.**

**I need to know if I should continue my story or not.**

**I mean, many people are adding on their alerts and favorites (I'm grateful for that) but not a lot of you guys are reviewing.**

**I'm having seond thoughts if I should finish the story.**

**Please tell me if I should continue the story or not. Or you can tell me what you guys think.**

**Tell me through reviews okay, or you can PM me. Whichever way you can.**

**I apologize for this Author's Note.**

**Just tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**:]**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:_

_"Well, please don't freak out . . . We are vampires . . ."_

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

"What?"

"We are vampires," she said.

I was in shock. Was she serious? Vampires don't exist. They're only in books, movies and in the imagination. They are not real.

I just sat on the bed. My mind going insane on what would happen next.

"Anne, are you still there?" Bella asked.

"So you guys, the whole family, are vampires," I said this so low I don't think she would even hear me.

"Yes, but not all of us. Would you like to know more?"

I hesitated. Should follow her, where everyone would be waiting down stairs probably to talk to me? Should I give them a chance to explain everything, the people who were willing to adopt me? Or should I just run out the door and get into a foster home?

I just nodded my head and followed her down stairs. As I expected, everyone was in the living room sitting and waiting for me.

Bella took a seat beside Edward and Renesmee. Before I sat down on the chair I had to ask, "Are you guys sure this is not a joke because seriously, none of this is funny?"

Carlisle was the one to answer, "No this is not a joke. We are all very serious."

"Okay, so this is not a joke. How could all of this be real? Is there something else I should know about everyone else?"

"We are vampires Anne, before we explain everything, we want you to know that we would never hurt you," Alice reassured me.

I nodded my head in reply.

They explained to me everything. They told me about how they became vampire. They told me about how they can run impossibly fast, about how strong they can be, about why they don't eat. Alice told me how she can see the future. Jasper told me that he can manipulate other people's feelings. So that's why I felt so calm whenever I'm around him. And Edward told me about how he can read people's minds except for me and Bella.

"Why can't you read my mind? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

They just stiffled a laugh. I was confused. They were laughing at me. Why?

"We're sorry. Its just that you had the same reaction as Bella," Edward spoke.

"Oh," was all I said.

"We still don't know why Edward can't read your mind Anne," Carlisle was the one who answered my question, "But what we do know is that maybe your mind is blocking him. That is it."

After that they explained to me how Bella met all of them and how she became a vampire. It was quite an interesting story. Though, I must admit that Bella is a danger magnet. How can one person have so many almost-death experiences in such a short time?

"So Renesmee is also a vampire?" I asked.

"Well yes and no. She is half-human and half-vampire, because when I conceived her I was human," Bella explained.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"Why is Jake not as pale and as cold as you guys are?"

"Well, I'm not really a vampire. I'm more of a werewolf. You see most of us are here because of vampires. We protect our people from them. But our ancestors made a treaty with the Cullens because they were vegetarians. As long as they stay in their territory, we won't hurt them," Jacob explained.

"Well, why are you here now?"

"Its because of Nessie. I imprinted on her. It's like a love at first sight thing where I'm tied for her whether she like it or not. BUt I don't have to force her to feel the same way as me. I just have to be here for her. That's it," Jake replied.

I nodded. I sat still for a while. I had to take in all the information. It was still surreal to be sitting here with all of these vampires and a werewolf. What do I do now?

"Anne," Carlisle spoke, "Now that you know about us. We ask one thing. Please don't tell anyone about what you know."

I nodded in agreement. "I promise I won't. But what happens now?"

"Well, you can still live with us. But we have to go school in the next semester so that we can keep up an image. But stuff around the house might now be so normal."

"Its okay. I understand. So when are you guys going to school?"

"You mean, when are we going to school? You are coming with us. And you're only fourteen. Don't worry Nessie is going to be with you," Emmett said.

"Okay."

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

Well, sorry its short. I really don't have an idea on how dramatic Anne would react. I need more reviews guys or else I won't put up the next chapter. I'm going to be making it after I post this one. I actually have an idea for a little bit of romance for Anne. I only posted this chapter because of the people who took their time to review. I love you guys.Can you guys give me around 15 reviews before I post next chapter. I just need to know that my story is good enough for me to keep on going. Thanks.** :] Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Anne POV**

It's been a week since everything drastic in my life happened. Since I got adopted by my half - sister. Since I was told about the unknown world of vampires and werewolves. The unknown world I still can't get over.

A lot of stuff around the house became different at times. Like when all of them move so fast, that I'll be the one they will be waiting. It felt a little weird because I don't like them to wait for me when I'm the one living in their house. I should be the one waiting for them.

Another thing was when most of them would be out of the house to hunt. The house would feel too big for me and it became quiet.

But, though there were changes, the love I felt around the family got stronger everyday. They alwayd made me feel like I was truly at hom here, like I had lived here my whole life with all of them.

It felt just right, but I still loved my mom and dad of course. They were the ones who raised me their whole lives and took care of me.

I was just sitting in the garden reflecting on everything and everyone. It was like my own place in the house where no one bothered me at a certain time of the day. They must feel like I needed some place to be by myself.

"Hey Anne!" voices behind me greeted.

"Oh, hey Jake. Hey Nessie."

These two were inseparable I tell you. They never went anywhere without each other unless Nessie was taking a bath. It was cute seeing them.

"So Anne, you want to hang out with us today? You actually haven't met Seth and Leah. And Sam, the other pack leader stopped by yesterday and he's staying 'til tomorrow," Jake said.

"I don't know. Are sure you want me to come?"

"Of course," Nessie insisted.

"Well, okay. What time do we go?" I asked.

"In about thirty minutes. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. I'll go get ready. See you guys later." I waved at them. They just stayed in the garden as I was going in the house.

I went to my room. Oh my room! It was so perfect. I searched for some decent clothes because it might get cold later. I dressed in a butterfly-printed long sleeved shirt and some black jeans and had my chucks on which Alice bought for me. I got my white jacket and headed down stairs.

I looked at my watch, we would be leaving in about ten minutes, so I just waited.

As I was just sitting, I reminisced on the past week.

Everyone actually tried to bond with me.

First, Alice took me shopping. It was a little bit of heaven and hell together. I saw why Alice loved shopping because of the different clothes that you would see, but now I know why Bella hates it too - because shopping with Alice hurts physically, its like having gym for the whole day, its freaking tiring.

Then Rosalie showed me some of the cars that she has worked on. She is pretty amazing with vehicles. You would never expect that from a girl who looks like her.

After Rosalie and I hanged out for a bit, Jasper and Emmett taught me how to play most of their video games. Apparently they were amused by how "slow" I was and that I had to be as "fast" as them.

When, I "bonded" with Edward, it was one of the most calming afternoons I had. We sat down and played his piano. He let me listen to some of his compositions , and in return I had to let him listen to mine. It was fun.

Then, Esme and Carlisle just talked to me. Getting to know what I want and what I like. It did not feel like an interrogation because they too shared their likes and dislikes and some funny events that had happened through the years, especially with Bella. They felt like my second parents and they already acted the part too.

And yesterday, Bella and I had a sort of debate about Wuthering Heights, about the characters and about the events. To a third person, we would look like crazy people fighting over a book. But, to me it was a fun and great experience especially because I spent it with my sister, well half-sister.

Now, I'm hanging out with Jake and Nessie. I'm kind of having second thoughts because it was like they all planned that I would at least spend time with each and everyone of them. But even though they did that, I would not get mad at them because I had an amzing time.

"Ready to go?" Nessie asked appearing beside me.

"Uh, yeah," I answered.

As we were headed to Jake's car I asked, "Where are we meeting your friends Jake?"

"Just in a clearing. Don't worry its not that far from here."

I nodded and got in the car.

We arrived at a clearing within eight minutes. It was very open and the space was huge.

"This is where the family plays baseball," Nessie stated.

"So where are they Jake?"

"They are here. They're just changing behind the trees," he said.

After a while, I saw three figures heading their way toward us. A woman and two men.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted. "Guys, this is Anne, Bella's half-sister, the one I told you about. Anne this is Sam, he is the male alpha of the other pack. This is Leah Clearwater my right hand. And lastly this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's sister."

I smiled at all of them but when I saw Seth's eyes I just felt like something was happening. Nothing was hurting, it just felt like something was being attached to me or something. But then after a few seconds it disappeared.

"So its nice meeting you guys," it just felt like the right thing to say.

None of them spoke. Surprise was written on their faces.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" I became curious and the atmosphere felt awkward.

"Umm . . . Anne," Nessie was the one to speak, "Do you remember what Jake told you about imprinting?"

"Yeah, of course. How could I forget?"

"Well, someone just imprinted on you," Sam spoke.

"What? Who?"

"Seth," was all Leah answered.

I looked at Seth. He was in shock as well, but he seemed happy.

"Wait, so now you're telling me that he imprinted on me," I said.

Everyone nodded.

"So what do I do now?"

"You and Seth are meant to be. He will stay with you no matter happens. Though, you may not feel the same, he can just be a friend or a brother. But he has to be with you," Jake explained.

I just nodded.

After that little imprinting thing, I felt awkward with everyone. I just stayed silent the whole time they were talking. I mean I would answer questions that were thrown at me but I never started a conversation.

After three hours, we decided to head home. We said our goodbyes to everyone. In the corner, I saw Seth and Jake speak to each other. What are they up to?

Jake, Nessie and I headed to the rabbit when Jake spoke, "So Seth is going to be staying with us for a while. He already called Edward and told him what happened."

"What?" I raised my voice.

"He doesn't have a choice Anne. You're his imprint whether you know each other or not, whether you like it or not. No one could ever break that connection so he has to stay with you or it'll kill him in the end if something ever happens."

I just kept quiet and just looked at the surroundings as we passed them. When we arrived at the house, I immediately went into my room and crashed the bed. I needed some alone time and I hope the family doesn't get offended by it.

I needed to think things through. I cried a bit after a while and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Tomorrow's going to be awkward, that's for sure.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

I have a poll on my profile. please vote. I need to know your answers. I'm kind of confused already because a lot of you added me to your favorites and alerts but you guys are not reviewing. I need to have the results of the polls ASAP in order for me to start writing the next chapter, so please vote after you read the story. Thanks!

PS: Please review, review, review, review. Is it too much to asK? :]


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:_

__

I needed to think things through. I cried a bit after a while and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Tomorrow's going to be awkward, that's for sure.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**BPOV**

Nessie, Jake and Anne arrived just an hour ago. Jake explained everything to me.

Honestly, I do not know what to think. I mean, I'm glad Seth now has an imprint but I know that Anne is really confused right now. I know that living with vampires is a lot to take in already but adding a werewolf who imprinted on her is another problem.

Seth had called Edward to tell him about what happened. Seth and Leah have been living in a house near ours. Now that Seth has imprinted, Seth has asked Edward's permission if he could come live with us or if it would be okay even if he just stayed outside the house, just as long as he was near Anne. Of course Edward had insisted that he stay with us.

Seth is a really great guy. He and Edward were really close. They were like brothers in a way. It's funny, how a vampire and werewolf could get along so well.

"Are you sure you don't need anything dear?" I could hear Esme from the guest room.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Esme. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I really am grateful," Seth said.

"You are very welcome."

Edward just laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. Its just Seth really wants to make this imprinting relationship work out. He's little bit frustrated because I couldn't read Anne's mind to know what she might think of him. When he asked Jasper about what she felt, he said that she felt confused right now," he explained.

"Well, what can we do? I mean we can't just force Anne on this. She has a choice. I mean Nessie had a choice but she grew up with Jake. How can we make this better for Seth and Anne?"

"I think we should let them spend some time together."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have a plan," Alice appeared in front of us. She must have heard the conversation.

"Let's hear it," Edward and I said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**EPOV**

It's now seven in the morning, Anne should be up anytime soon.

"Remember the plan guys," Alice said.

Everyone nodded. Emmett and Jasper were all wearing smirks on their faces. They were the one who got really excited because nothing interesting has happened for a while. Nessie and Jake were laughing because they never imagined themselves in the place of Seth and Anne. No one actually had to force Nessie to like Jake, same goes for Jake. Alice and Rosalie prepared Anne's outfit for the day. They did miss dressing up a human. Esme and Carlisle just smiled. I think they're happy for Seth and Anne.

"Alice are you sure this is going to work?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, I can't really see her that well you know. I can only see her when she has made a clear decision without any hesitation and I only saw that once when she was talking to Bella the first time," Alice told Seth.

All of us then heard Anne getting up. Alice and Rosalie went up stairs to her room.

"Good morning Anne!" both of them greeted her.

The rest of us headed to the dining and were excited.

**Anne POV**

"Good morning Anne!" Rosalie and Alice greeted me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we want to dress you up for the day," Rosalie answered.

"Why?"

"We want to pamper you for the day. All you have to do is take a bath and leave everything to us. We have your outfit ready and we discussed on how we are doing your hair and . . ."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll take a shower and you can do your pampering thing whatever," I did not want to have Alice and Rosalie make me over but I was too tired and my mind was too worked up about thinking to even reject them.

As soon as I was done showering, Alice had me sit down in her bathroom and told me to just stay still.

I closed me eyes the whole time and thought about what happened yesterday.

I think things around the house might be very weird if Seth really is staying here. I mean, I do not have a say on who should stay in the house but I think I might get awkward around everyone.

I do not know what else to do. I mean, I can't be able to feel the same way about him as he feels about me because well, I hardly even know the guy. I can't just say, 'okay you imprinted on me, I love you too' that can't happen.

"All done," Alice and Rosalie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you."

I looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. My hair was done in a half pony tail and the ends were curled a bit. My make up was very light and natural.

"You look great Anne," Rosalie.

Well, to them I may look good, but I will never be able to look half as beautiful as all of them.

"Here are your clothes," Alice said as she handed me some clothes and shoes.

Both of them went out of the bathroom to give me time to change. After putting on the outfit Alice gave me, I checked myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a brown blouse with a white sweater. It was paired with some designer pants that Alice and I bought last week and some of my favorite white chucks.

Wow, honestly, I didn't think I look that bad. I think I look a bit nice.

I headed down stairs and into the dining. I could already smell the food that Esme and Bella always cook in the morning for me, Jake and Nessie - well, mostly for Jake and I.

When I entered the room, I saw the food on the table but no one was sitting down. They were all standing and chatting with each other. I just took my seat and looked at them for a minute.

"So Anne," Carlisle spoke, "We are going hunting in the mountains today, we haven't hunted since last week. It's also a sunny day so its the perfect time for us to hunt. You and Seth are going to stay here. Jake is coming with us as well. Seth already hunted last night so he can stay with you. We will be back by dawn tomorrow at the earliest. Is that okay?"

What? They're leaving me with Seth. I have a strange feeling they planned this. What was I supposed to say to Carlisle, 'No its not okay. Someone should stay with me'.

"Yeah, sure," was all I said. I couldn't and don't even have the nerve to say no because they adopted me. I came to them. The least I could do is let them hunt and make the thirst of my blood around the house bearable.

All of them were ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"You'll be fine," Nessie said.

I just smiled at her.

Emmett, Jasper and Jake ruffled my hair as a way of saying see you. I saw Alice and Rosalie glare at them They must not have been happy with the guys destroying my hair.

When everyone left, it was just me and Seth in the dining.

I just continued eating my breakfast. He was also eating but I swear, he always looked at me like something bad might happen if he looks away.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**AN:**

Okay so some of you guys took the time to vote in my poll. Most of you wanted me to make the story longer and have more drama. I'll try my best to imcorporate drama into the story although I have no idea how, but I'm going to try my best. I need some suggestions. Send your suggestions through review or PM.

Please review guys. Not a lot of you are reviewing. Revies make me write faster and longer chapters. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll send a sneak peak of the next chpater to all those who reviewed. Thanks guys! :]


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:_

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long day._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**Anne POV**

After eating I put my dishes in the sink and began cleaning them. I saw Seth stand up and he put his plate near the sink as well.

"I'll be the one to clean them up," I said.

He just nodded. But he did not go away. Instead he stood by the sink and it felt like he was staring at me. So I just summed up the courage and asked him, "Did you want something?"

"No."

"You know you can just go to the living room or play video games. You don't really have to watch me 24/7," I told him.

"I know, but no one else is here to take care of you."

"Well, I can take care of myself you know," I said.

We were quiet until I finished washing the dishes. I piled up all the plates and got the towel in order for me to dry them up. But then Seth got the towel, "I'll dry the dishes," he said this with a smile and I felt my cheeks burn. What? I'm blushing. Why am I blushing?

Since he waited for me to clean up the dishes, I might as well wait for him to dry them. It wouldn't be too polite to just leave. Esme would be disappointed.

"So . . ." he tried to start a conversation but nothing came out.

"So . . ." I said but nothing came out as well.

We just kept quiet. After he dried the plates, I put them in the drawers where Esme places them.

After that, the both of us just stood there. Then, something weird happened, we just started to laugh.

"I'm really sorry," he said after our little laughing moment.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you don't feel the same way and I know that you find me kind of annoying. And I'm living in the same house as you, and I know it is kind of awkward. But, you do have a choice. All I want is to see you happy you know. I mean, I'd be happy if you will pick me but as long as your alright and happy, I'm good," he explained.

I can't help but stay quiet for a few seconds. How could he think that I find him annoying?

I spoke after a few seconds of silence, "I'm not annoyed with you. Maybe you moving in might be a little weird and sudden but I'm not prejudiced."

"But still, I'm sorry for this happening so suddenly without even a warning," as Seth said this he lowered his head.

"Well, I'm sorry too for making things feel awkward and all."

We then looked at each other and his blue eyes met my brown ones and I felt something in me that I've never felt before.

"Umm . . .," he spoke, "You want to try and do this again in a none awkward way?"

"Yeah, I would like that, a lot." I couldn't help myself but blush at this. Oh my God! What in the hell is wrong with me blushing over something so simple? God!

I wanted to speak first, so I did, "I'm Eliza Anne Marie Dwyer, but please call me Anne."

"Hello Anne, I'm Seth Clearwater at your service."

I laughed at that. We then shook hands.

The both of us went outside to the garden. It felt nice coming outside at a sunny day. The heat felt good on my skin.

"So Anne, what do you want to do today?" Seth asked.

"Well, would you mind if I just stay here at home. I really like staying here in Esme's garden. It helps me relax," I told him.

"That would be okay. Is it okay if I stay here with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nothing was spoken but then I felt like I needed to know him. I mean, if he is meant for me or I'm meant for him we should at least know each other.

"Hey, you want to play twenty questions?" I suddenly asked. I did not even know why I said that.

"Sure. You start first," his face suddenly lit up.

"Okay, so how old are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, before I answer that, what do you think is my age?"

I was suppose to be the one asking the first question but then I saw the seriousness in his face and just answered his question, "Well, probably around fourteen to sixteen."

"Okay. Please don't be angry or anything but Although I still look like a teenager, I'm actually in my late twenties."

"So," I said. I did not care if he was a teenager or not, he's a good person as far as I know or heard.

"You don't care that a twenty - year - old guy imprinted on you?" he said.

"I don't. I mean, you are a good person. You have been very nice to me. Why should I be angry at you?"

He lowered his head.

I sighed and spoke, "You know Seth, you are a good person just don't think so low about yourself. As your friend, I'm telling you are great."

"Thanks Anne. You're pretty great yourself," he said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The both of us just lied on the grass and talked about ourselves.

Seth told me some of the things that had happened to him. He told me about the time when he and Edward protected Bella from Victoria and another vampire. Seth told me about the time Bella actually hurt him because she became overprotective of Nessie and instead of hurting Jake she hit Seth.

I can't believe I'm saying this but Seth is actually an alright guy. He's good and kind and he is a bit funny. I also have to admit he is kind of good looking. And the best part about him are his eyes because I could see a lot of emotion from them. It was like those blue eyes could tell me everything without a single word.

"Uh, Anne," Seth broke my thoughts.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Do you want to go back inside? It's almost sunset and its beginning to get kind of cold out here," he suggested.

I nodded my head and we walked back into the house. I decided to make dinner for the both of us.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"You decide. I will eat anything."

"Okay," I laughed as I said this.

I decided to make some pasta. I got some fettuccine pasta and placed them in the pot and waited for them to cook. I also made some garlic bread and toasted them. Meanwhile, I started on the olive oil sauce with some shrimp. Esme buys shrimp because I love them, as she discovered the other day. I cooked the shrimp. After the shrimp cooked I placed them in a bowl with the olive oil sauce. I then placed the cooked fettuccine in the bowl and mixed everything.

Seth got the table ready and I placed the pasta on the table. I also got the garlic bread I toasted a little earlier.

We sat down and began to eat. I should have known that Seth was hungrier than I though. He ate so fast.

After eating I washed the dishes and he dried them.

"That was a great dinner Anne," he complemented.

"Thanks!"

We headed to the living room and started to talk some more. I found out a lot of things about Seth today.

"So Anne, do you want to have a movie night tonight?" he asked suddenly.

**:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p**

**AN:**

I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorites and alerts, I got a lot of them. I know I said that I would give a preview of the next chapter to those who review but then my mom told me to sleep early and ordered that the computer be turned off. I promise that I now promise that I will give a preview to those who review this chapter. Thank you guys for sticking with this story. I'm not sure when I can update because I will write about two more chapters of the story. Some of you gave me great suggestions for the plot. Thanks! Now I know how my story is going to end. Don't worry guys, I'm not ending it anytime soon. Maybe I'll put some fluff in the story before the drama begins.

If you guys have any questions or suggestions just PM me or tell me through your reviews.

I hope you guys will review. Please. It can be as short or as long as you want, just review. Thank you, thank you. :]


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I have never owned Twilight in my entire fourteen years of existence.

_Previous:_

_"So Anne, do you want to have a movie night tonight?" he asked suddenly._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Seth's POV**

So far, today has been a great day. Well, a little rough at the beginning, but other than that, it was a great day. I really had fun learning more about Anne and I liked sharing stuff about myself as well.

We were in the living room just talking. I wanted to have a movie night tonight. I wonder how she will react to this. There is only one way to find out.

"So Anne, do you want to have a movie night tonight?" I asked.

It looked like she was a bit hesitant but then she spoke, "Sure. But is it okay if I take a shower first and change clothes? It's been a long day you know. Then we can watch a movie."

"Of course. I'll take care of everything."

She nodded and then she headed up stairs.

Before preparing the popcorn and movies, I changed my clothes and freshened up a bit. I wore the outfit that Alice gave me for tonight-she maybe annoying at times, but at times like this, she is a savior. It was a black Quicksilver sweat shirt and gray Quicksilver sweat pants. Honestly, they were comfortable and they looked good.

I then headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn. I also had some soda prepared. I placed all of them on the living room table where we would be watching the movie. I then prepared some movies which Anne might be interested in. I had them laid out on the floor in front of the TV.

Everything was ready. I just sat down on the couch and waited.

This day has got me thinking, if Anne does not want to be in a relationship as in a relationship with me, then its fine, as long as she is happy and well, I could live with that. But, there is something in me that is giving me a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe she could return those feelings for me. I mean, she is still young and I'm not aging. As for now, we have got a lot of time.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne's POV**

I headed up stairs and showered. Although the warm water felt good, I just had one of my quick showers. I did not want to keep Seth waiting.

After my shower, I searched for appropriate clothes in the closet. I then spotted a pair of loose white pedal pushers which I remembered were absolutely comfortable. I paired them with a green sweat shirt. I had my hair tied up in a pony tail. I checked my self in the mirror once and I was satisfied.

Before heading down stairs, I sat on my bed to just think for a few minutes.

Today was a little surprising. I never expected for Seth and I to get along this well. I thought that everything would be weird but I now know that he is an excellent friend.

I mean I hope he understands that I can only handle being friends right now. I think I might feel different about him – good different – because I gave him a chance and got to know him.

Yet, there is something in me that always makes me feel confused when I'm with Seth. I can't explain it. It is like I when I'm with him, I get butterflies in my stomach. When he laughs, I just can't help but laugh as well. When, he feels bad, it's like I have to make him feel better or else I would feel bad as well. I can't help but get caught up in my thoughts. What do these feelings mean? Am I falling for Seth?

Suddenly a knock on my door broke my train of thoughts.

"Hey Anne, are you okay in there?" Seth was outside of my door and he sounded concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute," I said.

"Okay," he said, satisfied with my answer.

After clearing my thoughts, I went out of my room and went down stairs. I headed in the living room. Seth was seated comfortably on the couch, waiting for me.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," I said.

He turned around, stood up, faced me and spoke, "It's okay. You want to choose the movie we are going to be watching. I have choices laid out right here," he said this with a smile.

I went over to him near the television. There were a lot of choices laid out. I looked at the DVD s laid out and found one that I could not refuse watching.

"Could we watch this?" I asked Seth, holding up the DVD of "A Walk to Remember".

"Are you sure you want to watch that?" he asked.

"Of course. This happens to be one of my favorite movies. It just has a certain message to it you know. About how love is not seen, but is only felt."

He nodded his head and placed the DVD in the player.

As he was doing this, I positioned myself comfortably on the couch and got the bowl of popcorn.

Seth turned the lights off. He then placed the disc in the player, he sat beside me and got the other bowl of popcorn.

"Before, you hit play you have to know something. I might disturb your viewing of the movie because I tend to be quite emotional. Just to let you know," I told him.

"It's okay. I won't mind," he assured me.

I blushed at what he just said. Thankfully, the lights were already turned off as he said this. Why am I blushing so much?

He then pressed play.

Throughout the movie, I saw Seth glance at me once in a while and I became self- conscious. I did not know why I felt like this but it was weird, and yet I liked it.

The movie was already in the scene where Jamie was telling Landon that she has cancer. I started to cry. I put the bowl of popcorn on the table and pulled the pillow near chest for comfort. My crying slowed down. The movie continued on.

Now it was the scene where Jamie gave Landon her mom's book that contained different quotes. This was where I lost it. I sobbed. This part of the movie touches me so much because it reminds me of Mom giving me her letter for me and her letter for Bella. I know its not the same but it reminded me of that moment.

I placed my hands on my face to hide it. I just cried. Suddenly, I felt two arms engulf my shoulders and began to rub my back as well.

"Shh . . . it's okay," Seth comforted me.

Hearing his voice made me calm down a bit.

As, I had entirely stopped sobbing I heard the credits and realized that the movie was over.

"I'm sorry for sobbing. It's just, I remember my Mom and I never really had the chance to grieve properly because I thought I had to be strong. I never cried in front of anyone. I do not know what got into me tonight. I'm sorry," I told Seth.

"You do not have to be sorry Anne. You did nothing wrong," he told me.

As he was speaking, I noticed that he still had his arms on my shoulders. My head was positioned on his chest and I felt his cheek rest on my head.

Even though I thought this position should feel awkward, it actually felt right having his arms around me, comforting me.

"Thank you Seth. For everything you did today, for being here, for comforting. I really appreciate it," I said this with a smile as I was looking at his face.

"You are absolutely welcome," he said this with a genuine smile as well.

I stood up and we cleaned up a bit. I placed the DVD s in the shelves while Seth placed the bowls in the sink.

After cleaning up, I suddenly felt sleepy and tired. I also yawned.

Apparently, Seth saw me and told me to rest. He led me up stairs in my bed room. I immediately laid on my bed. Seth tucked me in.

"Good night Anne. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams," he said.

" 'night," was all I could say because I was already drifting into slumber.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

So, the movie "A Walk to Remember" is a really nice movie. I decided that they should watch the movie because this was the movie my best friends and I watched during our sleepover. We actually watched this during 1:00 am.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter might be up by tomorrow. I've written the next three chapters already, so the more the reviews the sooner I'll update the story. Guys, I would like to ask a little favor. Could we maybe reach for 50 reviews. Please.

So remember, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll send a preview of the next chapter. So please, review, review, review. And if you have any questions and/or suggestions, you can PM me or tell me through your reviews. Thanks guys. :] Remember to **_Review._**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previous:_

_"Good night Anne. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams," he said._

_" 'night," was all I could say because I was already drifting into slumber._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Anne POV**

I heard the sound of the rain through my window. So it's going to be a rainy day today. Oh Joy!

I got up and decided to take a nice hot bath to freshen myself. I went into my bathroom and got in the shower. I immediately felt the comforting hot water run down my spine.

After showering, I got out of the shower and dried myself. I went out of the bathroom and looked for some comfortable yet warm clothes for today. I found the outfit that Alice had bought for me. It was a long brown blouse which had some prints at the bottom of it. Over the blouse was a white cardigan. The outfit also consisted of a pair of black jeans which were honestly comfortable because they were a bit loose but still they looked good. I did not bother doing my hair today so I just had it in a ponytail.

After getting dressed for the day, I went down stairs.

The family was not yet home based on the silence that I am hearing.

As I was headed for the kitchen, I smelt the amazing scent of pancakes and waffles. I found myself running into the kitchen but then I bumped into someone. I knew that I would collide with the floor so I closed my eyes. But that never happened.

Instead, I felt like someone was holding me up. I opened my eyes and then saw those blue eyes that I loved. I stared at Seth's eyes and his face as he did mine. We stayed positioned like this for God knows how long. His face was only inches from mine and it just got closer. When his lips were mere centimeters from mine, I had to pull away. He helped me up and turned around.

"Uh . . . I'm sorry," he said while getting the plates ready and placing them on the table, still not facing me.

"It's okay," I said ashamed from what happened, well what almost happened.

He told me to sit down and I did. We both sat across each other and ate the pancakes and waffles.

"This is delicious Seth. Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Bella actually taught me how to cook," he answered.

I nodded my head and resumed eating.

After breakfast, I washed the dishes and Seth dried them. When he was half way done he told me, "It's okay if you don't wait for me. Do something around the house."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need something or if you want to do something."

I went out of the kitchen and thought where would I stay. I immediately thought of the very place I wanted to be.

I headed into the music room where the black grand piano was sitting. I ran my fingers through the keys at first and started playing. I felt free while I was playing just as what Edward and I had done last week. I was playing "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. Its just such a beautiful song, I could not help myself.

After I finished the piece, I paused for a while.

I then heard a soft clapping from behind me.

"You are very talented. You play very well," he said while taking his place beside me.

"Thank you," I said while feeling the heat from my cheeks. I'm blushing again! What the heck?

Because of my blushing, I had my head down and just hid my face from Seth.

"Don't hide your blush," he said as he had his hand underneath my chin and brought it up so that I was already facing him. "I like your blush."

"You want to know something Anne?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You really make me happy. Before I met you, I always hear this voice telling me that no one special was ever going to come and I'll never imprint. Through the years I never listened to that voice, but recently when I realized that most of the us have imprinted I became hopeless. And then you came. You made my life better Anne. You make me feel like I have a purpose in this world that I'm living in. You are helping me get through life. I know that we only met recently, but I feel like I've known you my entire life and you have known me since the day you have existed. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Thank you so much Anne. I promise to always be here for you and protect you. I'll never leave your side," he said the last part while bringing his hands to my cheek. He was staring into my eyes and it felt like I was feeling the deep emotions that he was feeling.

After a short while, tears started flowing down my face.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I'll leave if you want just don't be sad," he stood up.

I held his arm and he turned around and faced me. I spoke, "Please don't go. I'm not sad. It's just, no one has said anything like that to me and I really appreciate it. I could never imagine myself not living with the Cullens and not meeting you. Everything that has happened, I would never have it any other way. Thanks for telling me."

I stood up as well and the both of us headed in the living room. We were in front of the glass windows that were separating us from the garden. The both of us just sat on the floor.

Seth did not question why we were sitting on the floor, he may have remembered what I said about Esme's garden yesterday, about how how I loved being near it as much as possible even though it rains.

Nothing was said as we just watched the rain fall from the sky. There was a comfortable silence.

Then, something surprising happened. Seth took my hand and had my fingers intertwined with his. I looked at him and he was looking outside, he had a smile on his face by the way. Instead of pulling my hand away, I gripped his hand tighter and we stayed silent.

Holding his hand, I felt so comfortable and protected, cared for and loved. Wow! Wait, loved. Do I love him? But I'm only fourteen. Am I allowed to be in love? What would the whole family think? My heart was pounding like crazy for what I'm feeling right now.

Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by Seth speaking, "Anne?"

"Yeah," I said as calmly as I can, or as calmly as my pounding heart would let me.

"I love you . . ."

"What?" I asked. This time I stood up and our intertwined fingers were now broken. In that instant, I felt as though a part of me was missing. Why would I feel this way?

"I love you Anne . . . I really really love you . . . "

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

So what will Anne say? How will she react? You have to keep on reading to find out. If you guys **review** I'm going to send you a preview of the next chapter. I hope to get at least ten reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. If I get beyond ten, and I'm happy, I'll probably make the next chapter longer for you guys.

Thank you to Jaqelle for being reviewer #50. I'm so thankful that some of you guys took your time to give me all your thoughts and ideas regarding the story. An anon. review told me that I should slow down the plot. I'm not so sure if I can really slow everything down because I've already written the next two chapters, but I'll try my best. Another anon. reviewer emily had a great idea and I could probably try that idea out because the next chapter has some Alice POV in it. Thanks for all you reviews guys. Keep them coming.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:  
_

_"I love you Anne . . . I really really love you . . . "_

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Anne POV**

What should I say? What should I do?

I was still shocked. As soon as I could feel like I can move, I started to run outside, in the rain. Why I did I do that, I don't know.

I almost reached the forest but I stopped when I heard him call.

"Anne, wait?" Seth was calling behind me.

"What?"

"Please don't go. I'm sorry I said that. I just. I don't know why. When I'm with you, I feel as though I'm free and I keep on slipping up. I just, I'm . . ."

"Will you just stop apologizing," I cut him off.

He had a curious look plastered on his face.

"I don't know why I'm running okay," I was already looking into his eyes as I was saying this, "It's just I'm scared and confused. I really want to say the words that you want to hear but, what if something happens or what if the family won't agree?"

We became silent. The rain was already soaking the both of us but I could not care less and probably so did he.

The silence was disturbed when he spoke, "Nothing bad will ever happen to you Anne, not when I'm here. I will never ever leave you. The family already is okay with everything and I know that. I won't rush you if you really can't do this right now. But I promise you, I will wait, even if I have to sacrifice a lot of stuff, I would just to be with you. You don't have to answer me if you can't. Its okay, I understand. But, I do love you and nothing will ever change that."

I was crying as he said this.

"Please don't cry. Don't be sad," he pleaded.

"I'm not sad," I said this.

Silence was then present. I was staring into his blue eyes and he was looking into mine. Nothing was said.

Honestly, when he said those words, I wanted to tell him the same thing but it was this fear in me that was stopping me from saying those three simple, yet meaningful words.

I noticed that as our eyes locked, I was moving closer and so was he.

He leaned in and was still hesitant, "You don't have to."

I replied to this by crashing my lips with his. His lips were soft and as he kissed me, the kiss was full of emotion. But sadly, as short as this kiss was, I had to end it because I needed some air.

"I love you too," I finally replied.

The both of us had smiles on our faces. I could not be happier in my life. The emotion I felt was pure bliss. I had the one person I loved right here with me and I had already told him I love him.

"I think we better go in, or you will get sick and Bella is going to cut my head off," Seth said.

We headed back into the house with our hands locked together.

I headed into my room and he headed into the guest room.

I found my towel and dried myself. I decided to take a short hot bath and went to my closet to look for clothes. I picked out a yellow sweat shirt that was given by Emmett, though it wasn't that fashionable, it kept me warm. I paired it with a pair of sweat pants, to make me feel warmer. I tied my hair up and headed down stairs.

I smelled the smell of hot chocolate and went straight to the kitchen.

I saw Seth holding up a cup of hot chocolate as he saw me, he probably finished his already. I took the cup he offered. He invited me into his arms and I accepted the invitation.

As I was drinking the hot chocolate, he had his arms around my waist and his chin on the base of my neck. His skin felt warm on mine. We stayed like this until I finished my chocolate.

After that we headed in the living room and sat on the couch. He had some blankets prepared because it got a bit colder than earlier. He laid some of them on my body and he also wrapped his arms around me. I felt really warm.

After a while, I looked at him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was a little bit longer. It was full of love and passion.

"Thank you," I told him after we kissed.

"For what?" he asked, still smiling.

"For being with me. For taking good care of me yesterday and today. For being patient with me. For everything," I explained.

"I did it all because I love you and don't you ever forget that," he said.

"I love you too."

He kissed me on the forehead and had his cheek rest on my head. I had mine on his chest.

At this point of my life, I could not ask for anything more. I had a great and loving family and now I have someone who loves me for me and I know that he will never leave me.

I didn't notice that it was already lunchtime until the clock had stricken at exactly twelve o'clock.

"I'll cook lunch. How does turkey sound?" I asked him.

"That sounds delicious."

I stood up and made my way into the kitchen. But before I could get out of the living room, Seth pulled my hand. I stopped and faced him.

"Hey, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"I want to make this official alright, so here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend Anne?" he asked.

I had a smile on my face and replied with a chaste kiss. I then pulled away and told him,"I would be honored."

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

Do think this was a good chapter? Please tell me. The next two or three chapter might be fluff and then we go to the drama (I'm not really sure about the fluff chapters yet, sometimes the story sort of writes itself). I would like to clarify something, I said on the last chapter that there would be some Alice POV here, I'm sorry, its in the next chapter.

Now, I really hoped to get a lot of reviews from the last chapter but that did not happen and I wanted to update as soon as I can. Here's the deal. I'm updating now, but my next update might probably be tomorrow or on Monday, it depends on how many review I get with this chapter. I hope you guys will understand.

Thank you to all my reviewers, those who added me on their favorites and alerts. Remember that those who **review** will get a preview of the next chapter, I promise. Thanks guys!

**REVIEW :]**

Random thing, I just participated in earth hour. Hope you guys pariticipate in it too when 8:30 pm hits your country.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I have never owned Twilight in my entire fourteen years of existence.

_Previously:  
_

_"I want to make this official alright, so here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend Anne?" he asked._

_I had a smile on my face and replied with a chaste kiss. I then pulled away and told him,"I would be honored."_

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Alice POV**

Our family was just sitting around in a clearing we found at dawn. Nessie was just ready to wake up by the looks of it.

We actually finished hunting at around three in the morning but we figured that we'll just give Seth some time with Anne. Maybe he could change her mind about the imprinting thing.

Jasper and I sat by a tree and he had his arms around me. The rest of the family also sat with their mates.

These past years, with Bella and Nessie have been just so amazing. I can't help but be so grateful for the many blessings that we have been given. But there is one blessing that I know each one of us will be terrified to lose. The love we have for each other.

I could never imagine my existence with out the love I have for Jasper and the the love he has for me.

I could never imagine my brothers and sisters without their mates as well.

Rose and Emmett, though they're very opposite, make a very nice couple. They just balance each other out.

Carlisle and Esme are just so loving to each other and they care for us. The both of them deserve each other, and I doubt anything or anyone would ever separate them.

Nessie and Jake are like the children version of Edward and Bella. Edward fell in love with a human. In their case Jake, a werewolf, fell in love with Nessie, a half vampire. They are two different creatures but they just found love.

Now, we have another addition to the love that we have been blessed with. Anne and Seth. Anne is already a part of our family. We simply adore her. Seth is also somewhat a part of the family as well. I'm just glad that they found each other. Well, Seth found her. All that is needed now is a little time and I'm sure they'll get along great.

I then had a vision, but not an ordinary vision, it was about Anne. This is the second non-hesitant decision she has made.

_Seth was pulling Anne's arm before she could even go out of our living room. Anne faced him and waited for him to speak._

_"Hey, can I ask you something first?" Seth asked Anne._

_"Sure" she replied._

_"I want to make this official alright, so here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend Anne?" he asked._

_Anne had a smile on her face and kissed him and then told him,"I would be honored."_

That was where the vision ended.

I was jumping around, very happy for Anne and Seth. I squealed and I could not wait to go home.

"Relax Alice. We can go home when Nessie is awake, as in she can run awake," Edward said.

"Why? What's going on?" Bella asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Bella. For now we have to make our way home," I told her.

I walked over to Nessie and shook her shoulder. "Wake up Nessie. Come on. We have to go home," I told her and she finally got annoyed and got up.

"Alice, what is really going on?" Carlisle was the one to ask.

"Again, as I told Bella, you will find out when we get home," I said, addressing this to the whole family so that no more questions will be asked.

We were now prepared to run. "Let's go guys."

We began to run and we were on our way to our house. I can't wait to hear the whole story.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne POV**

The rain had subsided after we had lunch. We decided to stay outside, in the garden.

We sat on the bench and just talked for a bit. After that we just stayed quiet and enjoyed each others company. I looked around the comforting garden and the beautiful trees surrounding it.

Everything fell into place.

"I love you," I told Seth.

"I love you too," he said smiling.

"I really like hearing that."

"Me too."

After a while it was almost sundown so we went back in the house.

As we were supposed to close the glass door, the whole family ran inside the house at vampire speed. Alice was positioned just in front of me and I was surprised.

"Hey guys!" was all I could say.

"Anne, let's go to your room. Girls!" she called.

I found myself being carried to my room and sitting on my bed in seconds.

"What was that about?" I asked, a little angry.

"Well, we want to hear it," Alice said.

"Hear what?"

Alice was giving me her 'You know what I mean look. Just spit it out.' The others were still a bit confused. They probably still had no idea what had happened, so I just gave in.

"Fine."

I told them what had happened yesterday afternoon. What we did at night, which was we watched a movie. I made it clear that we did not do anything. I also told them about what had happened this morning. What he told me and what I told him in return.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice jumped around.

"I'm so happy for you dear," Esme said while giving me a hug.

"Just remember to have some faith in each other okay? Trust me," Bella told me.

I started to stand up and was going to open the door when Esme called me,"Anne?"

"Yes."

"I just want you to promise us something. Please have some boundaries. You guys are still young okay. And please understand when some of us get a little bit overprotective," Esme said.

"I promise," sincerity was in my voice. I would never break this promise.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Seth POV**

The girls were upstairs. I'm left here with the men. It kind of made me intimidated.

"So we just want to have a little talk with you Seth, about Anne," Emmett said.

"Stop threatening the boy Emmett," Carlisle reprimanded him.

Emmett had his arms raised as if saying 'I'm innocent'.

"We just want to tell you Seth that Anne is a part of our family. She is a daughter and a sister to our family. We don't want to see her hurt," Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head.

"Just remember not to have doubts with each other. Remember to trust each other and face the problems that you might encounter. You know what happens if you have theses doubts right. We all have seen what happens first hand," Jasper said this eying Edward.

"I will never hurt her. I'll take care of her always."

I love Anne and she loves me. I will never do anything to have the love she has for me disappear. I could never imagine myself without her anymore. That would just be a life of pure misery and pain.

Edward looked at me. He probably read my mind. He nodded to me confirming that he did.

After this they left except for Jake. Edward went to his music room. Emmett and Jasper played video games. Carlisle went to his study.

Before Jake was leaving he had his arm around me and told me, "I'm happy for you Seth. Just make sure that you guys are happy and everything will work out."

I went to the guest room and lied on the bed.

I was thinking about tomorrow. What would Anne think about going out tomorrow afternoon. Just the two of us. I would need Alice's help for that. I'll ask her later.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey," hearing the familiar voice, I could not help but smile.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I had my arms out for her as an invitation for her to lie down with me. At first she was hesitant but then accepted the invitation.

"What do you say about going out tomorrow in the afternoon? Just the two of us," I asked her.

"Sure. Where are we going?" she was curious.

"That will be a surprise."

"Please tell me. Its going to kill me not knowing," she pleaded.

I decided to joke with her a bit. I grazed my lips on her ears. She shivered for a little bit.

I then whispered, "I'm sorry. but I really can't tell you or else it would just ruin the surprise."

I looked at her and found that she was blushing. I stared at her face. I stared at her eyes, her blushing cheeks and those soft, sweet lips. I could not help but kiss her, yet I had to pull away. I needed to have some boundaries with her.

She was smiling, and so was I.

We were still lying on the bed and my arms were around her shoulder and her head was on my chest.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

Thanks again guys for all you support and stuff. I hope that you guys liked this chapter.

**Important:** I apologize for not giving those who reviewed a preview of this chapter. This is so because I just arrived home from a school thing on a Sunday (I'm so freaking tired). Then, when I try to open my mail, I couldn't and I don't know why. I 'm going to try and fix this or maybe I'll just go to an internet cafe or something. Please bear with me guys. I have to fix this problem ASAP. I 'm not sure when I can update but at least this is a long chapter for you guys. I hope yo guys understand. Also, I'm actually reading your reviews on the reviews page.

Please don't forget to **review and review**. Thank you. Again, I apologize.


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all, I apologize. I'm sorry for this author's note again. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I would like to also thank those who added my story to their favorites and alerts.**

**My purpose for writing this author's note is that I just want to let everyone know that I will be updating my story by tomorrow or the latest will be the day after tomorrow. That's a promise. I'm really trying my best to still write the story. I already know the ending to this, about less than ten chapter to go I think.**

**I hope you guys will forgive me for this. **

**I will replace this AN with the real chapter when I update.**

**Thanks guys. I hope you will still keep those reviews going and still read the story. If you want to tell me something, you guys have to tell me through your reviews. (There is something wrong with my mail and I can't open it, still.)**

**Again, thank you so much. [:**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:  
_

_"I love you," I told her._

_"I love you too," she replied._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Alice's POV**

So its already eleven in the evening. Anne and Nessie decided to have a sleepover. So they both were in Anne's room.

I headed to the front porch where Seth was staying. I then sat beside him.

"Now Seth, I heard that you needed my help," I told him.

"Yeah. Anne and I are going to spend some time in the afternoon. I wanted it to be in the clearing where we first met. Maybe have a little picnic," he explained to me his idea.

"Well, I could help you with the set-up. Oh and you could take her to see the lake nearby the clearing. Its very beautiful when you look at it durig twilight. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. Just be ready by one o'clock tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Alice. I hope that this isn't too much to ask," he said.

"Nonsense. I love doing these kind of stuff," I reassured him.

"Thanks again."

I nodded my head and went upstairs. I began to plan everything. I realized I needed Rose's help.

"Rose, could you please come here?" I said in a normal voice, knowing that she could still hear me.

"What is it?" she said when she went in.

"Could you help me with some of this. Its for Seth and Anne's picnic tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded and the both of us just planned everything out.

Tomorrow is going to be very exciting.

Suddenly, I had a vision of some vampires visiting us tomorrow evening. I better tell Carlisle.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were just lying in our room, enjoying each others company, listening to music.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the imprinting thing is going to be fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Nothing bad ever happened to Jake and Nessie," he answered.

"I know. Its just that I'm worried you know. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," I told him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen love," he told me.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Carlisle," Edward said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he apologized.

"It's okay Carlisle," I told him. "Did you want to tell us something? Or do you want something?" I asked.

"Well Alice saw some visitors coming tomorrow evening. The Denali Coven are coming here, as well as another vampire we have not met. He's a friend of Garret's. because of this, we need to be little bit protective, especially over Anne since we are not yet sure if this vampire can handle being with a human," Carlsile explained.

"We understand," Edward said.

"Okay. Um . . . Bella could you be the one to tell Anne about the Denali coming here and their companion. I don't know how she might handle this with us telling her."

"Sure, no problem Carlisle," I said.

Carlisle then went out of the room and headed to his study.

"Well, I better just tell Anne now, rather than tomorrow. I'll be back."

I got up from the bed and went out of the room. I went to Anne's room and knocked on the door.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne's POV**

So Nessie and I were just talking about Seth and Jake and how similar and different they are. Sometimes we would talk about the family. We would talk about ourselves as well, our likes and dislikes.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Bella came in and sat on the bed beside Nessie.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just talking about stuff. Mom, you don't have to ask that. I know you could hear us from your room," NEssie said.

"Well, I just needed to tell you guys something."

"What is it about?" I became curious.

"Uh . . . A coven is coming here tomorrow night, the Denali coven. The one we told you about Anne," she looked at me. Nessie's face lit up. She actually likes the Denali coven and based on what the whole family told me, they are really nice and are like an extended family.

"But there is a slight problem though," Bella's voice hinted worry in it. "Garret is bringing his friend along. We are not yet sure if he is a vegetarian or not so we have to be a bit careful tomorrow. And Anne, we might be very overprotective so don't be annoyed."

I nodded.

"Uh . . . Bella could I ask you something?" I hesitated.

"Yeah, sure."

I got up from the bed, and paced around the room. Bella and Nessie both looking at me, eager to hear what I have to say.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about my relationship with Seth," I stopped pacing around and looked at them. "It's just that I'm afraid something goes wrong with this relationship. I'm scared that maybe we're taking this too fast and maybe Seth might change his mind when everything sinks in."

"Oh Anne," Bella and Nessie stood up and gave me a hug.

"Now you are having doubts," Bella said and Nessie giggled.

"Are you happy Anne? Do you really love Seth?" Nessie asked.

"Of course. I've never been happier in my life. And I do love Seth," I told them.

"Then there is nothing to worry about okay. Don't you dare listen to the voices in your head that doubt your happiness," Bella told me.

Bella said her 'good nights' to the both of us. With that being said, she got up and went out of the room.

"Now I'm really tired," I told Nessie.

"Yeah, me too."

We positioned ourselves on the bed.

"Good night Nessie," I told her.

"Good night Anne. And remember about what we said, get those doubts out of your head. 'Kay?" she said.

" 'kay."

I then drifted to sleep. I also had one of the best dreams I have had in years.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter. I think this was just a filler or what? Not really sure. Anyways, thanks for all your support guys. I really appreciate all the reviews. I'm not sure when I can post the next chapter because I haven't finished it yet. I would like to ask you guys what you think Anne and Seth should do during their date. I already have a place, don't worry. If I pick one of your suggestions, I will of course credit and mention you in the chapter. But, I hope you guys would tell me ASAP. You may give your suggestions through reviews (As you all know, my mail is down and it isn't fixed yet. ): if you're wondering where I read those reviews, I read them in the reviews page.). Thanks guys!

Remember to **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:_

_I then drifted to sleep. I also had one of the best dreams I have had in years._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**Anne's POV** ( this is after lunch when Anne and Seth are going on their date. sorry for the time skip )

"Where are we going?" I was still asking Seth this question, and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed, which was my goal.

"Fine. I'll give you one hint, that's it," he said,

"Okay."

"The place we are going is a place where you have already been. That's your clue."

Huh?!? There were a lot of places I have been. That was so unfair.

"It's almost one o'clock. you better get ready," Seth told me.

I nodded and headed upstairs. Alice already prepared an outfit for me so there was nothing I could do about it.

I looked at the outfit then put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit was simple, but nice. It was a plain blue blouse with long sleeves paired with a loose pedal pusher and some chucks. There was also a jacket laid out just in case the weather becomes cold.

"Hey are you done with your outfit?" Alice asked as she entered the room without even a single knock.

"Knocking would be very much appreciated, and I'm already done with my outfit," I replied.

"Okay. Now I need to do your hair and Rosalie is going to do your make up," as she said this Rosalie entered the room.

They both did my hair and make up and they surprisingly did not take that long. After a short while, I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirro and was really surprised that everything was toned down. My hair was blown dry and was tied in a half ponytail with some strands hanging on the sides. My make up was light and natural with some maskara.

"Thanks guys," I hugged them both.

I then proceeded down stairs.

When Seth saw me his jaw dropped. "You look really beautiful, as always." I blushed at this comment.

He held out his hand for me to take and I gladly took it.

We went outside and he led me to the jeep. I do not know how he got Emmett to let him borrow but it probably cost him. He opened my door and then after he went to the driver's side and went in the car as well.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I said.

He drove at a normal speed. Thank heavens. At least he did not drive like Alice or Edward. I though I was going to have a heart attack when they drove their car with me in it.

When Seth stopped, we were just in front of a trail. We both got out of the car.

"We're going to hike?" I asked.

"Not really, it's just pretty near," he replied.

I nodded and he lead me through the trail. After a little while, I saw that we were nearing an open area. He lead me to it and I saw a very beautiful clearing.

I was surprised. The clearing was so gorgeous. It was where Seth and I first met each other, and awkwardly I might add.

The center of the clearing had a sort of blanket laid out. There was a picnic basket and a cooler on top of it.

Seth and I went in the middle of the clearing and sat down on the blanket.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure."

He gave me some pasta and garlic bread. He also offered ice tea. After eating, I was full. We just sat and talked for a while.

I really like this afternoon. It was so simple yet full of meaning.

It was already nearing sundown and Seth spoke, "Come on," he said as he offered his hand,"I want to take you somewhere. It's not far."

I took his hand. I wonder where he was going to lead . . .

My thoughts were broken when I saw this very beautiful lake. It was very beautiful. I also saw the reflection of the sun as it was setting. It was just perfect.

I sat down by the lake and Seth sat beside me. He had his arm around me and we just watched the sun set.

"I had a great time today Seth. Everything was just perfect. Thank you so much."

"Its nothing."

After our exchange of words, he kissed me softly on the lips and said, "I would do anything for you Anne. I could never imagine living without you here in my arms, safe."

I hugged him and we still watched the lake and watched as the sun was already making its last appearance for this day.

After sunset, it was getting cold, so we headed back to the jeep and went home.

The ride wasn't that long. Seth and I did not talk that much, yet we had a nice and comfortable silence.

When we arrived, Seth and I headed into the living room, thinking that the family might be there.

Then, when we finally entered, I saw them . . .

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**AN:**

So what do you guys think? Was it a good chapter? I know its not that long, but still. I did not put a lot of stuff on their date. I wanted it to be simple, plus some of you guys said that it should be that way as well. Thanks to Tiffanyh06 for suggesting that they watch the sunset.

I haven't written the next chapter yet guys, so it might take a while. I really haven't written that much 'cause I had lots of stuff to do, but now I'm free so I will write the next chapters. I already have the story planned in my head, all I have to do is write it. If you have any idea who Anne saw, please tell me, I would like to know what you guys think.

Please review guys. They really help me. If you have suggestions, please feel free to let me know. As you guys know, my mail is still down so, if you have anything to tell me, just send it through reviews. I'm having my mail fix tomorrow so I hope it'll be okay by tomorrow. Thanks guys for understanding. Love you guys. _**Review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

_Previously:_

_When we arrived, Seth and I headed into the living room, thinking that the family might be there._

_Then, when we finally entered, I saw them . . ._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne POV**

Red and golden eyes were all set on me. I was afraid. Seth sensed that I stiffened a little.

"It's okay," he said.

Seth then let go of my hand and approached them. "Hey guys! How are you doing, its been a long time?"

"We are doing good," a girl with blond hair replied him.

Suddenly, Alice, Edward and Carlisle appeared in front of them.

"So I see you have met our friends Anne," Carlisle addressed to me.

"I see you have added another member to your family Carlisle. Why is it that whenever we come here there is someone new who always surprises us?"

"I do not know Eleazar, but she is already part of the family and we would never have it any other way."

Alice was beside me and pulled me towards them.

"So Anne these are our you can call them our 'extended' family, the Denali coven. Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Garrett - their newest member and Ethan - Garrett's old friend," Alice said this as she pointed to every person or should I say vampire.

When she introduced Ethan, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen and I can feel it.

Everyone sat down comfortable in the living room. I sat between Seth and Alice. I swear, I could feel someone staring at me the whole time I was sitting.

"So Seth, Anne is you imprint?" I heard Kate ask.

"Yeah. Since I imprinted, everything that has happened is a blessing. I'm just so thankful for everything you know," he said.

I smiled at that. It was sweet.

Everyone just talked and they were all catching up. Kate and Carmen asked me a couple of questions and they were telling me some of their stories and experiences as well.

After a while I felt tired and yawned.

"I'm going to bed, I feel really tired already. I'm not going t oeat dinner anymore. I'm still stuffed from this afternoon," I told Seth and Alice.

They both nodded.

I told everybody my 'good nights'.

I then headed up stairs. I changed into some comfortable pjs and laid down the bed.

I heard a kncok from the door and Seth came in.

"Hey, I just want to say good night," he said as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Good night," I said in return.

"Did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm still a little nervous about Garret and Ethan. They aren't vegetarians and I'm kind of afraid something might go wrong," I told him.

"It's okay. Garret's a nice person. I think Ethan will not be a problem. He won't cause trouble. I promise no one will hurt you," Seth assured me.

I nodded.

Seth tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Good night, sweet dreams."

With that I drifted off to sleep.

_Seth and I were having our picnic by the lake near the clearing. It was almost sunset so we were just looking at the horizon._

_Suddenly, we heard a scream coming from the clearing._

_Seth told me, "Stay here." He then turned into his wolf form and headed to where the screams were heard._

_I could not help but go to the clearing._

_I found myself running. When I arrived there were body parts scattered around. I could see the whole family trying to fight off Ethan but he was too strong._

_I saw Seth going for Ethan. But he was too fast. _

_Instead, Ethan had his hand around Seth's neck and had him pinned to a tree. I saw him struggle for air._

_I was already crying._

_"Please don't hurt Seth or my family. You can hurt me, but please don't hurt them," I begged._

_Ethan dropped Seth and headed towards me._

_"So our little human cares for her family," he said._

_He inched closer and then he had his hands on my wrists. I tried to escape but he was so strong._

_Ethan tilted my head to the side so that my neck was exposed._

_"This won't hurt a bit. Trust me," with that being said, he bit me and I felt my blood being drained._

_I screamed._

I shot up and realized that it was all just a dream.

Seth and the rest of the family went into my room.

"Are you okay Anne?" Esme said.

"Yes. Just a horrible dream," I told her.

She engulfed me in a hug and I felt better.

Esme then wiped off the tears that I did not notice were still flowing down my face.

"I'm fine guys. Sorry for worrying you," I apologized.

"It's no big deal," Bella said.

Everyone went out of the room except for Seth.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Just a nightmare."

"Would you like to tell me all about it?" he asked.

"I'd rather not," I said.

He nodded and he then proceeded to go out of the room.

"Seth, wait," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying for a while?" I asked not giving him a reason why.

"Sure."

Seth tucked me in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Good night."

And for the second time tonight, I fell asleep, but at least now no more nightmares because my protector was here and I know he would never leave me.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

So what did you guys think?

I'm already working on the next chapter. If any of you guys have any suggestion you can tell me. I really hope you guys will tell me what you think. Please review guys. Reviews keep me going. If ever I finish the next chapter early, I will send those who review a preview of the next chapter. So please, please, please **review, review, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight.

Previously:

_And for the second time tonight, I fell asleep, but at least now no more nightmares because my protector was here and I know he would never leave me._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**Ethan's POV**

Anne's scent was so strong. It was unexplainable.

I saw her and I think it was Seth, her boyfriend go upstairs.

Hmmm . . .

Hours later everyone heard her scream. They all went up stairs, while I just stayed here in the living room.

I have to keep my thoughts to myself for now. I don't want Edward or that pixie vampire to find out what I'm up to.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was already morning.

"Hey Garret I'm just going around for a while, maybe hunt," I told him.

"You want some company?" he asked.

"No thanks."

"Please hunt outside of Forks. We don't want any suspicions from the people here," Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

I went outside and made a run for it.

After making sure that I was miles away from the house, I made my plan. Yet I keep changing my mind as to not let the pixie vamp catch me.

If anybody found out, then I would not be able to do this.

**Anne's POV**

I woke up feeling really good.

It was either because of a comfortable sleep or because of the person beside me.

I looked up to see him looking at me.

"You did not say anything. I thought you were still asleep," I told him.

"It's fun watching you sleep you know. I woke up hearing you speak, yet you were just sleep talking. It's very amusing," he said.

I just smiled. After a while, I told him that I was going to get dressed. He went out the room.

I picked out an outfit I saw that was laid out._ Typical Alice_. I thought.

I put the outfit on. It was a long sleeved stripped blouse paired with brown jeans. I combed my hair, yet it was being uncooperative today so I just had it in a ponytail.

I went down stairs to smell the sweet scent of breakfast.

I went into the dining and saw Esme put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"This smells great Esme," I complemented her cooking.

"Thanks dear."

I immediately ate. After eating I went outside to the garden, thankfully it wasn't raining.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" a very familiar voice asked behind me.

"Thinking," was all I said.

He sat down beside me and there was a very comfortable silence.

I was thinking about last night. I know it was just a nightmare but I could not help but think about the bad feeling I had. It felt as if the dream was so real, that I could even feel the pain. I could not imagine my family and Seth being taken away from me. My life would just shatter into a million pieces and could never be put back together.

My thoughts were broken by Alice.

"Hey guys, Carlisle wants to talk to everyone. Dining room NOW," she yelled throughout the house.

Seth and I went into the house, hand in hand. We headed into the dining and saw everyone.

"What's going on guys? Is there something wrong?" I was very curious.

"Well Alice has something to tell us all," Edward said.

"Okay, everybody, please listen carefully. I'm having some visions about Ethan. I don't know what he is going to do. This morning he left because he said he needed to hunt, yet now I see him changing his mind every second, I don't even know what he is going to do," she explained very carefully.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rosalie asked.

"All we can do right now is be on guard at all times and never go out of the house without somebody with you," she said this looking at my direction mostly.

I was now very scared. What if something bad happens? What if something bad happens to the family? What if my dream comes true. What if, I can't even bring myself to think about this, what if Seth gets hurt?

I couldn't bear the thought of anyone getting hurt. I ran outside the house and cried.

"Anne," I heard everyone calling me.

"Ann, what's wrong?" I heard Seth ask. Everyone else was looking at us.

"It's just, what if someone gets hurt?" I asked all of them, as I looked at all of their faces.

"We're not going to get hurt Anne. Don't worry. We will be here to protect you," he tried to assure me.

"That is what I'm afraid of. What if someone gets hurt protecting me? I couldn't bear anyone getting hurt just because they had to protect me," I continued to sob as I was saying this.

"Shh . . .," Seth was trying to calm me down.

After a short while, I saw that it was only Seth and I in the garden. Everyone probably went inside.

"Don't worry about anything Anne. No one is going to get hurt okay. Stop worrying," he told me.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . ."

"Stop!" he cut me off. "I do not want to hear any of that okay. We are all here for each other, for you. And there is nothing you can do about it."

I just nodded, knowing that I already lost.

We just went inside and everyone was in the dining.

" . . . Emmett, Edward and Bella you guys are going . . .," I heard Jasper telling everyone the plan.

I headed straight to my room, not wanting to hear anymore. I told Seth that he should just listen to everyone, I know he wants to, because I was just going t orest.

I headed upstairs and felt like I needed a good nap.

When I was going to lay down the bed, I found a note.

I looked at it and my name was written in front of it.

_Anne._

I had a bad feeling about this.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ ;] _ :p

**AN:**

So what did you guys think? Do you like it or not?

Now, I really appreciate those who review my story. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I know that there are more of you guys reading than reviewing, I hope all my readers review. That's my request. If you guys review, I promise to give you a preview of the next chapter. Also, I just want to know, when I finish this story, would guys like a sequel? If you do, could you guys give me an idea of what to write? Thanks!

Please, please, please **review, review, review.** They help me update sooner. And sometimes, help me make the chapters longer too. Could we please reach 100 reviews with this chapter? I hope so. *I'm already begging guys*


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** I have never owned Twilight in my entire fourteen years of existence.

_Previously:_

_I looked at it and my name was written in front of it._

_Anne._

_I had a bad feeling about this._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was still listening to the plan that Jasper has prepared. I honestly can say, I think this would work, even though we still don't know if Ethan is a real threat or not.

" . . . So did everyone get the plan?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Everyone answered in chorus. But we still had our worries.

_I really hope this does work._ Esme was very worried.

_Man, I really want to just kill the guy and be done with it._ Typical Emmett.

_I can't see anything right now because of the wolves. I have to get out of here later to see if anything changed. _Alice thought.

The others were just replaying everything in their head.

As for me, I just want everything to end up well. I really wish nothing bad will even happen. But we're the Cullens, it would be impossible if nothing happens.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne's POV**

Finally after a few seconds of just looking at my name, I had the courage to open the letter.

It said:

_Anne,_

_I want you be very careful with every move you make. If anyone finds out about this, I will have to hurt your dear family and your boyfriend too._

_I need you to go to a clearing nearby. I'm sure you know where it is. Alice told us about your little picnic over there yesterday. _

_It's either you follow what I say Anne, or everyone pays the price. Your choice. I want you here no later than seven o' clock tonight._

_Good luck Anne._

_Ethan_

How could this happen?

Why is this happening?

I have to leave or else they get hurt.

I will not have them harmed just because I will not follow a vampire's orders.

I have to do this. For the family, for everyone.

I got dressed. I did not bother looking at myself in the mirror. I had to get down, but how?

Hmmm . . .

Then, I had an idea. I hope this works. It's for their own good.

I headed down stairs.

"Guys, I'm just going outside. I'm not going to leave the property. I just need some fresh air for a while," I told everyone.

"I'll go with you," Alice said.

"No. It's okay. I just want some time alone. I'll be fine." I assured them.

They just nodded and continued on what they were all doing.

I went outside.

I was still thinking about my decision. Alice can't see anything because of Seth and Jake so at least I'm good for now.

I walked around a bit, looking at the house.

Then, I just ran. Ran as fast as I could.

I do not know how I was going to do this, but I just hope I make it.

Looking at my watch, it's almost seven o'clock.

I slowed down as the clearing was already nearing.

I walked to the center of the clearing.

Well, certainly this was not like my dream because my family is not involved with any of this.

Am I making a good choice?

"Well, well, well, I thought you would never show," a voice so dark said behind me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Bella's POV**

Anne was still outside. I decided I should just go to her room and wait for her.

I would like to tell her something. Jasper had been telling us that she was feeling very scared and I just want to assure her that she should not worry or be afraid.

I entered and just admired her room. It was just so beautiful. Alice did a great job on this one.

I was still looking around and found a note on the floor. It had Anne's name written in front of it but it wasn't a penmanship I recognized.

I did not want to open the letter because it was private. Yet something was telling me to open it. So I just did.

The letter said:

_Anne,_

_I want you be very careful with every move you make. If anyone finds out about this, I will have to hurt your dear family and your boyfriend too._

_I need you to go to a clearing nearby. I'm sure you know where it is. Alice told us about your little picnic over there yesterday. _

_It's either you follow what I say Anne, or everyone pays the price. Your choice. I want you here no later than seven o' clock tonight._

_Good luck Anne._

_Ethan_

I was shocked. Anne went to Ethan.

I went outside of the house in seconds to check if Anne was still within the property but she wasn't.

"Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Seth, everyone!" I yelled throughout the house.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Ethan threatened Anne with this letter," I showed them the note I found in Anne's room. "She went to him. I checked the property she is not around. We have to go and get her. NOW!" I told everyone.

They all nodded and agreed.

We all prepared and went into our cars.

I was not having my family ripped apart because of a vampire. I will not let the past repeat itself.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN: **So what do you think about this chapter? Good, bad?

Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it.I hope to reach 100 reviews with this chapter or even more. I hope you guys can make me happy. Please give me more than a hundred.

The next chapter hasn't been written as in the page is still blank. I need some ideas guys, whether its a big or small idea, I really need them. Please. Send them through reviews or PM. Whichever way you like. Thanks!

My cousin is here in our house and he's staying here for a while. So , I dunno when I can write the next chapter and update. But I still need your ideas really bad. Please tell me any suggestions. Thanks!

I hope everyone reading this story updates. They help me write faster. **Review guys and review and review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** I have never owned The Twilight Saga in my fourteen years of existence. Stephenie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

_We all prepared and went into our cars._

_I was not having my family ripped apart because of a vampire. I will not let the past repeat itself._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Bella's POV**

All of us headed to the clearing mentioned in the note.

We just want Anne back and get rid of Ethan. We all knew that he was now a threat to everyone and if we let him go, he would just come back.

After just two minutes we arrived on the road near the clearing. Everyone got out of their cars and made their way to the clearing as fast as possible.

Before Edward and I followed the others, I had my sheild down to tell him, _Everything will be alrught, whatever happens. We will still be a family._

He nodded and kissed me, then we headed to the clearing.

When we got there, everything seemed to be frozen in time, we couldn't move, even if we tried.

What was happening?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne's POV ** (before everyone else arrived)

"Well, well, well, I thought you would never show," a voice, so dark, said behind me.

I tried to turn around, but it was like I was frozen and couldn't turn around even if I wanted to.

"Don't be surprised if you could not move. It's my you could say talent," he said now facing me.

I was terrified. But nonetheless, I know I was doing the right thing.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said as harshly as I could. Honestly, I wasn't afraid of him. I was only afraid if he would hurt my family. The family that had learned to love me from the very beginning. I would do anythong for them.

"Are you sure?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you?"

"You should be my dear," he said.

He began to circle around me in a very slow pace as if examining me.

"Now what should I do with you? Do you want it slow or fast?" he asked what I suposse was a rhetorical question.

"Do you know why you are here my dear, Eliza Anne?" he asked.

"No," my voice cracked as I said this.

"Well, its simply because of your blood. You should have realized what you are getting yourself into. Living in a house full of vampires. This is what you get. When visitors come and go you are the one in danger. Don't you think I was doing the Cullens a favor. Now they don't have to worry about a fragile little human. They don't care about you. That's why you are here."

"You're wrong. They are my family. They do care."

He chuckeled.

"I don't want to resist the temptation anymore so, I'll just get on with it okay?"

He had his arm around me. His other hand below my chin and he exposed my neck. I just closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

I'm going to miss my family. But at least now they are safe. I'm going to miss them so much.

I just closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Stop it Ethan," I heard Alice shout.

He just laughed.

I looked around. They were all frozen as well. Their faces had surprised in it. They were all just stunned that they couldn't move.

"So, now we have the whole family," he said this as he looked at each of them.

"Just let her go Ethan," I heard Seth's voice.

I began to just sob. They were all here because of me and they could get hurt.

"Please don't hurt them," I pleaded Ethan.

"See everyone, she is here because of her love for each and everyone of you. Why couldn't you just let her be," he told them.

"We would never leave her," I heard Carlisle said.

"So everyone is just going to suffer then," he told me.

As he said this, I saw Bella moving a bit. I was stunned, maybe it was her sheild. I just kept a straight face.

Ethan had began building a fire. His back was still to the family.

Bella told us to just keep quiet.

She made her way over to Ethan, but then she accidentally stepped on a something which made Ethan turn his back. I honestly, did not hear anything so he must have heard it because of vampire hearing.

"So Bella can penetrate through my talent. this will be interesting," he said.

Bella was in a crouch as well as Ethan. They were getting ready to fight.

I was still crying. I hope this ends well.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

So what do you guys think?Good or bad?

I think this was a short chapter. I'm sorry for that. I just finished writing this chapter like how many seconds ago. please forgive me. I haven't written the next chapter yet, again. I'm kind of lost for ideas. Please help me. I wasn't able to write because my cousin was here and then I was not feeling very well last night. I had colds and my body was so tired and I felt nauseous as well.

Please give me all your suggestions on the next chapter. Hope you like the power of Ethan, it just wrote itself I guess. I was not thinking of giving him that.

**Review, review, review.** I could update tomorrow with more reviews and suggestions of course.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not, do not, and will not own The Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does and always will.

_Previously:_

_Bella was in a crouch as well as Ethan. They were getting ready to fight._

_I was still crying. I hope this ends well._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Bella's POV**

Now Ethan is going to pay.

Where did he get the guts to say that we did not care about Anne? She was our family. We love her and that's why we are here right now, ready to fight.

"I better hope you came prepared Ethan. I'm not the one to be messed with," I told him.

"My, I'm scared of Bella. Do you think you would stand a chance against me. You are a new born Bella and I'm a very experienced vampire."

As he was talking, I tried to use my shield to get everyone to move, but he was becoming too strong. I struggled, defeating his power. He's very different from the others.

"I can take you," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully. I know he felt my shield around but he became even more confident that I could not penetrate it.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore.

I was ready to attack him, I was in a good position. I had my shield ready and now the fight begins.

**Anne's POV**

I was so happy that Bella stood up for me, they all did.

"I can take you," Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked playfully.

I saw that Bella was ready to attack. I just wish that I could do something.

**Edward's POV**

My love was very brave and strong. I'm so proud of her.

"I better hope you came prepared Ethan. I'm not the one to be messed with," Bella told him.

"My, I'm scared of Bella. Do you think you would stand a chance against me. You are a new born Bella and I'm a very experienced vampire."

I felt Bella's shield around us. She was trying to penetrate his power. It wasn't working.

"I can take you," she said to him.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked playfully.

He was now thinking of ways to end Bella's life.

_It would be pretty nice to see her family suffer. I have to stop Bella first and then torture the others, let them suffer. I can then have all the fun._ Ethan thought.

I was now scared for Bella's life.

Bella was ready to attack Ethan.

I couldn't move. I feel so useless.

**Anne's POV**

Bella pounced on Ethan. He immediately fell. Yet, Ethan regained his strength and lifted Bella off of him. Bella hit a tree. I could see that Ethan immediately looked like his strength was starting to disappear.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see the others start to move. I tried moving, but I wasn't strong enough.

Bella stood up and ran up to Ethan. She punched him and he went through the trees surrounding the clearing.

Now everyone moved. I tried to move as well and now I was successful. Ethan was becoming less focus of us and more on the battle being fought.

"Are you okay Anne?" Alice ran to me and asked.

"Yes," but as I said this I couldn't stand.

"It'll be fine after this. Trust me," she said.

Rosalie ran up to me and helped Alice get me up. But as soon as I they did Ethan appeared and they all froze including me.

Bella was still moving.

I saw that the fire was already made. Now, all that's needed is for Ethan to be torn to pieces.

Bella and Ethan attacked each other again.

But now I could see that some body parts were being thrown. I couldn't tell who's they were, Bella's or Ethan's.

I could feel that I can move. The others did move as well.

Alice and Rosalie helped me up. Esme and Seth came up to us and took the place of Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Rosalie went to help Bella. I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jake put some of the body parts in the fire.

Now, Esme and Seth were helping me walk to safety. But I did not want to go, I wanted to help but I just felt useless at this moment.

I then heard a scream. I could not make out who's voice it belonged to.

"It's going to be okay," Seth told me.

I nodded. But just as I did this, I felt the darkness consume me.

The last thing I heard was Seth telling me, "Anne, hold on."

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

So what do you guys think? Good or Bad? What happened to Anne? Is she going to be alright? Even I don't know yet. I haven't written the next chapter.

I'm kind of thinking around two or three more chapters left until the story ends. If you guys want a sequel I need every reader to tell me. I need everyone to give me ideas for a sequel.

Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. I hope that everyone who read this chapter reviews. It doesn't have to be tool ong you know. Please review guys. They inspire me to write longer chapter and update faster. I actually hope that before this story ends I could reach 150 reivews or even 200 but I don't think that's going to happen unless not everyone will review the story. I accept anonymous reviewers by the way. Please grant my request guys (I'm begging you). **Review, reivew, review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not own, I do not own, and I will not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and always will.

_Previously:_

_I nodded. But just as I did this, I felt the darkness consume me._

_The last thing I heard was Seth telling me, "Anne, hold on."_

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**Anne's POV**

I saw nothing but darkness. But the funny thing was I felt very comfortable as if I was lying on a bed. I did not feel any pain which I had expected. What was happening?

I tried to open my eyes and heard people whisper.

"Thank God, she's waking up," I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Anne? Anne, are you alright?" I heard a high-pitched female voice ask.

I stirred and then I successfully opened my eyes to find golden eyes staring at me. I sat up and found myself in my bedroom on my very comfortable bed surrounded by everyone.

"Anne are you alright?" I looked up to see Carlisle waiting for his question to be answered.

"Umm . . . I'm fine," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Seth was the one to ask.

"Yes, I'm alright," I now addressed this to everyone so that they won't bug me anymore on how I'm doing.

They all were content with my answer and they gradually went out of the room until it was only Carlisle, Esme and Seth left in the room.

Esme hugged me and said, "I'm glad your alright honey."

She then let go and went over to Carlisle who was standing by the door. Before the both of them went out Carlisle told me, "Just call me if you are hurting okay?"

I nodded and with that they left.

I shook my head a bit. Still clearing my head.

I looked at Seth who was still in my room. He was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"So what exactly happened with Ethan?" I asked him.

He became more alert and sighed. He then told me everything.

_Flashback __(this is in no one's point of view - I think it was called omniscient POV or something)_

_Anne had collapsed and fell into the darkness. Seth and Esme were now panicking. What was happening to Anne?_

_Meanwhile the others were still taking care of Ethan. _

_He was screaming as he was being torn apart by everyone. They made sure that no body part of Ethan was left in the clearing. _

_Everyone cleaned up.  
_

_Then, Carlisle came up to them and checked up on Anne. The others gathered around her to make sure she was alright. _

_"She's fine. It's just the stress and everything that has happened took a toll on her," he assured each and everyone of them._

_The family was very relieved. _

_Seth carried Anne bridal style._

_When everyone was set, they headed to the house where they would find comfort._

_End of Flashback_

(Now we're back to Anne's POV)

"So he isn't coming back anymore?" I was still scared.

Seth stood up and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around me. "No one is going to harm you anymore."

I was very satisfied with my position wrapped up in the arms of Seth. I feel very protected whenever he was around.

Also, I was very relieved. Having everyone safe made me very content.

"Thanks," I told him.

"For what exactly?" he asked.

"Well, thanks for saving me, thanks for always protecting me and thanks for always being here for me," I told him.

"You do not have to thank me. I'm here and it's because I love you and I would never live in this world without you," he said.

"I love you too," with that he gave me a sweet kiss which made me very happy and content at that point.

He still had his arms around me and we were still sitting on my bed. It was very comfortable.

"Wait? Where did the Denali go?" I suddenly asked him, very curious of where they were.

"They went home. After the fight they wanted to relax for a while," he told me.

"But I didn't see them in the clearing."

"Oh, they were helping us start the fire and in getting rid of the body."

"I hope they are alright. I mean Garret lost his friend," I said.

"It's okay. They understand why we had to kill him," he reassured me that there are no hard feelings.

I nodded.

We stayed silent until I felt my self drifting into a dreamless slumber with my love by my side.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Bella's POV**

At least she's alright. Our family was alright. We were all safe.

We all survived one of fates dangers again. I don't think anything will ever and can ever separate this family.

"So how did kicking another vampires butt feel?" Edward asked.

"Pretty good. It helped me bring out all the rage I was feeling."

"Yep, I was definitely feeling anger during that fight from you," Jasper said.

"Well, I thought it was kind of unfair," Emmett told us.

"Why Em?" I asked, curious.

"I was totally expecting that I'd be the one fighting Ethan. All I did was tear him apart and burn him. There was no challenge," he explained.

Everyone just laughed.

"You could have fought him Em, but it's just you couldn't move," I told him.

Everyone was still laughing. No one expected Emmett to be jealous. That was a first.

"So what happens now Mom?" Nessie asked, still in the arms of Jake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are we going to be doing Mom? We can't just sit around here," she told all of us.

"We do what we were doing before Ethan came. As simple as that," Edward explained to our daughter.

Everyone stayed silent for a while.

Alice and Jasper excused themselves. Alice told us she wanted to see what was going to happen so they went out for a while.

Emmett and Rosalie went up to their bedroom to do God knows what.

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves as well.

"Good night Mom. 'night Dad," Nessie said as she was getting up. She should really get some rest, it's pretty late.

Jake followed suit, but not before telling us 'good night' as well.

It was only Edward and I who were left in the living room.

Nothing was said though. There was a very comfortable silence between us. We just stayed in each others arms.

Then after a few minutes, Alice came barging in and she looked extremely excited.

"What is Alice?" Edward asked, annoyed by Alice's entrance.

"Well, we are moving," was all she said.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN: **

So was this a good chapter guys? I need to know what everyone thinks about this one. It's pretty long. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical error, I wrote this chapter like 1 in the morning cause I'm not sure when I could write another chapter.

Now I have a big announcement. I will not be doing a sequel, instead I will be making this story a bit longer. I'm not doing a sequel because I'm not really sure if I could do as well as the first story. So no sequel, but longer story.

Next, I need other opinions for what might happen in the later chapters. The Cullens will be attending school, so I need a lot of ideas for that.

I'm not really sure when I can update next, we will be observing Holy Week so it is a religious thing. That is a reason why this is a long chapter.

I need every person reading my story to please review. I know how many of you guys are reading this story and it kind of upsets me a little that not everyone reviews. If everyone just reviews, I think this story could reach around 200 with this chapter. Plesase review guys. It's okay if you give me those one word reviews. I also accept anonymous reviews. Don't hesitate guys. **Review, review, review.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_"What is Alice?" Edward asked, annoyed by Alice's entrance._

_"Well, we are moving," was all she said._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Bella's POV**

I was a bit surprised with that.

I never imagined us moving again to God knows where.

"Uh . . . Alice where are we moving? And when?" Edward asked her.

"All I saw was that we were in the West Coast of England. I don't really know when though," she explained. "Oh, I have to tell Carlisle."

With that Alice went to Carlisle and Esme, with Jasper on her tail.

I was in deep thought. I've never been out of the country or even out of the continent for that matter. It would be impossible for us to visit Charlie. I'm going to feel really homesick I think. Alaska is already far from Forks, but England is . . . to far.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm fine. Just worried that's all. I'm going to miss Charlie when we're out of the country."

"He'll be fine love. Don't worry," he told me.

I nodded.

After a while, the rest of the family went down stairs, except for Jake, Nessie, Seth and Anne. They were still sleeping.

"So everyone, let's go to the dining," Carlisle told us.

We all proceeded to the dining. Some of us sat down while some just preferred standing up.

"Now, I know you all heard Alice. We have a decision to make here, would you guys like to move to England. We have other places to move though, but the subject on if we are moving or not is already decided. We have been living here in Alaska for quite a while. So moving is essential right now," Carlisle spoke to each and everyone of us.

Everyone nodded, telling Carlisle that it is okay for us to move to England.

"When are we moving Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, it would probably be best if we move by next week. That way everyone still has a little bit of time to adjust to England before school starts," he said.

"Rosalie, Alice you will be going with me to England earlier than the others. We have to redecorate a bit and clean up before everybody moves in," Esme told the both of them.

They both agreed.

"So it's settled then. Esme, Alice and Rosalie are going to England four days from now, while the rest of us pack. Then we follow them after three days. We will be arriving in England exactly one week from now," Carlisle reminded all of us so that there would not be any confusion whatsoever.

We all went out of the dining after the meeting. Before Edward and I could make our exit, Carlisle called us.

"Could you be the ones to tell Jake, Nessie, Anne and Seth about us moving. I think it would be better. Rather than have Alice or Emmett give them the news."

"Sure Carlisle," we replied in unison.

The both of us headed to the music room. It was really refreshing being in the room with Edward playing.

He played Esme's favorite, then my lullaby and then some of his other compositions.

After he played a piece he told me,"It will be okay love. I know you're nervous about moving and going to school again. But it's much better than when you are human. I promise."

I smiled at that and he continued playing.

After some time, we realized that it was already morning. We heard Esme cook some breakfast.

"Do you think we should tell them during breakfast or later in the day?" I asked him.

"I think breakfast would be good."

We stood up and went to the dining where we would tell them about our move.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Anne's POV**

I woke up and felt the warm body next to mine. I held up my head to see Seth looking at me.

"Good morning!" he greeted.

"Good morning," I greeted as well.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Very good," I told him.

It was very comfortable sleeping with Seth's warm body against mine. It felt right.

"I'll leave you to change. Meet you down stairs 'kay?"

"'kay."

He stood up and went out of my room.

I really had a good nights sleep last night. Plus, no danger was going to harm my family again.

I lazily got up and went to the bathroom. I showered for a while and got out.

I then put on some clothes. I wore some lightly colored jeans and paired it with a simple shirt. I had some slippers on. I did not feel like putting on shoes when I would just be in the house the whole day. I combed through my hair and examined my self on the mirror and was content.

I headed down stairs to the smell of pancakes and waffles. I hurried down and saw Seth and Jake eat. Nessie was just looking at them. Esme, Edward and Bella were also in the dining.

"Good morning guys," I greeted them all.

I sat down and ate. Esme's strawberry waffles were great.

After eating we just sat down for a while and talking about random stuff.

"Hey guys, we have new for you," Edward said.

"What is it Dad?" Nessie asked.

"Well, we decided that we are all moving to England next week," Bella told us the news.

"That's great Mom. I always wanted to go there," Nessie was so excited.

"That's great," I was actually a bit hesitant about accepting the news but I know it would be a great start to everything that has happened.

They both explained to us the plan. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were going to England earlier. BUt we would follow them after. She also told us about school.

"Anne you would be in your sophomore year when classes bagin," Bella told me. "Nessie would eb with you since you guys are of the same age anyways."

_At least I knew someone in my class. _I thought to myself.

We all went outside of the dining room and Seth and I went outside to Esme's garden. I would miss this garden when we're in England.

I saw Seth's expression the whole time we were outside. He was sort of deep in thought.

"Are you okay Seth?" I asked him, concerned.

"Sure. It's just what about Leah. She'll be here all alone," he told me.

When I was about to speak Alice went outside.

"She's coming with us Seth. Don't worry. And of course she belongs in Jake's pack so we can't just leave her here," Alice said to us.

"Thanks Alice," Seth said.

"Don't mention it," with that she went back inside the house.

We sat there in the garden. The both o9f us just admired the garden. It was days like this that I really appreciate nature and everything in it. It was so imple yet so complex at the same time.

When it was time for lunch we headed back to the house.

"So are you okay about the move?" I asked him just to make sure he was okay.

"I am. I'm kind of worried about you though," he told me.

"Why is that?" there is absolutely no need for him to worry about me.

"Well, I'm worried that you might have a tough time there especially in school," he said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We all will be," I assured him.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. For me it wasn't really my best. It was sort of just okay.

I haven't written the next chapter yet guys. Please be patient with me. I don't think I can update tomorrow because I still have a lot of stuff to do. But I will try and write a few chapters in advance so that updates would be frequent.

Please review guys. Everyone who reads this story please review. I know how many people are reading this story and I know how many are reviewing. In the last chapter, there were about 70 hits and I only got around 10 reviews. Please guys, review. **Review, review, review.**

If you have nay ideas for England, adn school and other fun stuff please don't hesitate to tell me. I need those suggestions and ideas. Thanks guys


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We all will be," I assured him._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

The plane ride was exhausting. I'm just glad it's now over.

We were now looking for our baggage. We didn't have to bring a lot. We only had to bring enough clothes that would last us a week. The movers will be the ones to take the rest of our stuff in the new house.

Carlisle had rented some cars for us since it would still take days for the cars to arrive here in England. When I saw the vehicles, they looked incredibly fast. They were Peugeot 308 SW, a BMW E90, a BMW E85 Z4 and a 2009 Mercedes Benz SLR.

Our car arrangements were Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake in the Peugeot; Emmett in the E90; Leah, Seth, Carlisle and me in the SLR; Jasper in the Z4.

We were now on our way to our house. Carlisle said it would be a long drive, about three hours but with their speed, it would only take an hour.

I was just looking outside admiring the scenery. I was actually thinking about Forks and our plane ride here.

_"Are you ready to go Anne?" Bella interrupted my thoughts._

_"I guess so. I'm really going to miss it here," I voiced out my thoughts._

_I have been here in the garden since early morning, admiring it for the last time._

_Bella was now at my side. She had a smile on her face._

_"You know, Esme has a garden in every house," she told me._

_"Really?"_

_"Really. She makes sure there is one. Though it will be a different garden from this one, I'm sure it's still a beautiful garden. you could never expect less from Esme."_

_I smiled. I will miss this town. This is where I looked for a family and gained even more._

_Moving to another place might be a good change but I'm not sure if I would fit in with those rich Europeans. I don't even fit in that well-physically, I mean- with the Cullens. How am I to survive school in another continent?_

_"I'm worried. It's just, I'm not sure if I would fit in. And I'm not sure if I would want to go back to school," I confessed my worries._

_"I know it's hard, moving and adjusting to a new school. Trust me, I know. But no need to worry. We are here. You could always come to any of us if you have problems. We are family and that's what we do" she smiled. "I'll be inside if you need me. We will be leaving in a while."_

_"Okay."_

_I observed the beauty of nature in the garden and thought about what Bella said._

_"We're leaving. Check your rooms if you left anything," Edward told everyone._

_I went inside and upstairs to my room. I took one last look. I would really miss this. After that I closed the door and headed down stairs. Everyone was outside loading the cars with all our stuff. Seth was waiting for me at the front door._

_"Ready to leave?" he asked._

_"Yeah."_

_With that we closed the door and headed to the cars. Emmett. Jasper and Edward would leave the cars at a garage where the movers would pick it up and deliver it to England. They would run again to the airport. (_I'm not really sure about the garage thing, I just think they needed to leave the cars somewhere_)_

_We drove to Seattle where the nearest airport was located. Our flight was only an hour. We waited and talked to each other._

_"Flight 665 Seattle to New York to England," the announcer said._

_We stood up and went to the gate._

_We gave our tickets to the stewardess. She led us to our seats, first class. _

_The flight took 10 hours. We stopped at New York for three hours before heading to a 12-hour flight to our destination._

_I just slept the whole time. _

My thoughts were broken when Carlisle said, "We're almost there."

I did not realize time flew by so fast. I still feel a bit sleepy. I think I'm jet lagged right now.

After a few more minutes of driving, we finally arrived at our new home.

I went out of the car and examined the house and the surroundings more closely.

The house, like the one in Forks, is deep in the forest. but the trees weren't covered with much moss and they were a bit taller and they were more varied.

The house was incredibly huge, bigger than our home in Forks, but still had some similarities with it. It was a very modern hoouse. It was open and most of the walls were made out of glass.

"Welcome everyone," Esme greeted us as she, Alice and Rosalie walked up to us in human speed.

We hugged for a while and then they ushered us in the house.

The inside was even more incredible. It was white but the furnitures were in the different shades of brown which made it feel very warm. Alice told us that there was a game room in the basement, which I know Emmett and Jasper are going to love, there were three floors and a rooftop. She told us our room assignments and everybody immediately went to see their bedrooms.

I followed them as well. Alice had told me that my room was just across Seth's which I was very comfortable with. As usual the couples had their own rooms except of course for Seth and I. I'm not really sure if I'm ready for that just yet. Leah on the other hand had her own cottage nearby. Esme personally gave her a choice if she wanted to stay in the same house as all of us or in her own space. She of course chose the latter.

I went in my room and gasped. It was very different from my room in Forks but still very beautiful. The walls were painted with a very light and refreshing shade of blue. There was king-sized bed in the middle. I had my own bookshelf and my own desk and computer. I have to thank Alice later.

I laid down on the bed to take a rest. i did not realize how tired I really was until I was drifting into sleep.

This might not be so bad after all.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

So was this a good chapter? There was nothing interesting in this chapter though. It was just a chapter would probably be their first day of school, and there will be new characters.

I just finished writing this chapter like right now so don't expect another update tomorrow because i have not written the next chapter yet. But I will update as soon as I am done writing the next chapter don't worry. Also, I'm typing with only one hand because I had my shot today and it really hurts (I hate injections). So you guys are really lucky that I wrote this chapter pretty fast with only one hand.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks also to those who gave me their ideas, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys review. I also accept anonymous reviews. **Review, review, review**. :]


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_This might not be so bad after all._

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

I woke up to a cloudy morning in England. I had my usual morning routine and like always I ate my breakfast in the garden. Esme had allowed me to do this since we moved here. It was so nice of her. I did not think she would even allow that.

Now I'm just waiting for everyone else to get ready for the long day ahead of us.

Today was the first day of school. I never thought this day would ever come (note: sarcasm).

The rest of the summer had gone by fast. It was like a blur.

I'm pretty nervous about today.

"Everyone, let's go," Alice shouted, obviously she's excited for today although she won't tell any of us why. Typical Alice.

I stood up from the ebnch I was sitting on and picked up my blue backpack. I headed for the garage where everyone was having their car assignments. We obviously had to use most of the cars in order for everyone to get to school.

I went in the garage to find only Alice and Jasper waiting for me.

"Oh, sorry guys," I apologized. I was the slowest out of everyone here. Duh! Human. But I kind of feel guilty. I mean I'm slowing things down for them.

"Why are you so guilty all of a sudden Anne?" Jasper asked, feeling my guilt.

"It's nothing." He was eying me suspiciously. "I promise, it's nothing." He let it go this time.

"Anne, you and Seth are riding with me and Jasper. He's already in the car," Alice said.

I nodded and went inside. Seth was smiling at me and that made me feel a lot better.

"So are you excited about today?" Seth asked very enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure. I do not know. I'm kinda nervous about the students. Maybe its because I'm still adjusting," I answered.

"It'll be fine. We're all here. Plus, you and Nessie are going to be in the same class," he tried to cheer me up, seeing as I'm not as excited as he is.

I nodded and everything fell silent after that.

The ride to school was really quiet but thankfully the school was pretty close thanks to the Cullen's crazy driving. We arrived in school five minutes early. We went out of the car and suddenly, every student in the parking lot was staring at us. I did not mind them. Rosalie told me to ignore every stare I ot because the more I get affected by them, the more they'll stare.

As we made our way to the front office, the students made way for us. They did not dare stay in our way. I wasn't comfortable with this. It's just, I know they're not staring at me really. They're admiring the family and their unexplainable beauty. They're just probably asking themselves why on earth is this girl walking with the most beautiful family in the world. I broke my thoughts when we approached the teacher in the front office.

"We're the Cullens. We're new here," Edward told the teacher.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Gordon. Wait for a while while I get all your schedules," she said sounding dazed. It must have been Edward's dazzling again. Bella explained this to me last week on how he doesn't even know he dazzles people until he met her. It was kind of hilarious.

"Here you are kids." Mrs. Gordon gave each of us our schedules and a piece of paper to have our teachers sign and return it to her at the end of the day.

The bell rang and all of us headed to our classes. "See you guys at lunch," Alice yelled.

Nessie and I had every Sophomore class together. I don't know how Carlisle convinced the school to allow that but I was thankful. At least I knew someone.

When we entered the room, all pairs of eyes were staring at us, including the teacher's.

"You must be the new students I presume," he said.

We both nodded.

"Well, I'm Mr. Ace. Please hand me your slips," he motioned for us to hand him the papers right away. He signed it immediately and gave it back to us.

"Before you take your seats, I would like to ask you to introduce yourself," Mr. Ace said.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen but please call me Nessie," she introduced herself and Mr. Ace motioned for her to take a seat at the back of the classroom. He then looked at me.

"Umm . . . I'm Eliza Anne Cullen. I prefer to be called Anne," I told everyone.

"Please take a seat now Anne," Mr. Ace said in a demanding tone.

I quickly headed to the seat beside Nessie at the back of the room. Thankfully no one could stare at us from here.

I was listening to Mr. Ace discuss about Biology and how it was so important. Apparently, he considered this as his introduction for the school year.

As the period dragged on, I was feeling sleepy as the seconds passed. I turned my attention to the students to keep myself from falling asleep. I looked at each of them, but suddenly when I examined the boy two rows ahead of me, he was actually looking right back at me.

My eyes went wide. There was something so familiar about him. He smiled and turned around to face the teacher. I have to find put where I've seen him before.

:] _ :[ _ :) _ :( _ :p

**AN:**

Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short. I was in a hurry. Sorry for the cliffie.

I apologize for not updating that early. I had a lot of stuff to do and I just wrote this chapter like within the hour. Please forgive me. I'm going to be busier next week until Wednesday of the week after that but I will try my best to update as much as possible. I will tell you guys that I do have some ideas already it's just that I have to type them, that's all. I will not leave this story and I will make sure that by the weekend you guys will have the next chapter.

Please review everyone. They motivate me and help me write faster. **Review, review, review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_There was something so familiar about him. _

_He smiled and turned around to face the teacher. _

_I have to find out where I've seen him before._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

My mind was going to burst because of this thinking. I know that I knew this guy from somewhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on where I saw him. I kept on thinking about the places I've been and my school in Florida. I kept on thinking about every face I could have possibly seen or every person I've talked to.

Then it hit me.

I have seen him. A smile appeared on my face. Finally I remember. But I have to be sure or else I might embarrass myself.

"Why are you smiling like that Anne?" Nessie whispered to me, hoping that the teacher won't catch us.

"Uh . . . um . . . No reason," I lied. I hope she did not notice.

She eyed me suspiciously, buy let it go anyway. Whew! Thank Heavens!

I was so caught up about my thoughts that I did not even realize that the bell rang. Half of the class already dispersed and Nessie was still waiting for me.

"C'mon Anne. Or else we will be late for our next class," she stated.

"Oh! Sorry," I said this as I gathered my things.

We went out of the classroom. I was scanning the room, hoping that _he_ was still here. Sadly, my efforts were useless.

We went to the rest of our classes and the same routine happened with our first subject except that the teachers did not make us introduce ourselves, I was very thankful for that, and they merely gave us the books we needed for the subject. Unfortunately though, the teachers never stopped talking. They would talk about their subject and about our various lessons. It really boring. Ugh! I hate being bored. How could you even stand fifty minutes of the teacher talking about how exciting his or her subject was. It was almost unbearable.

When our last class in the morning ended Nessie and I headed to the lunch room. We just found out that the Seniors and Juniors have their own building so they eat lunch separate from us. We wanted to see the others and know how they're doing for their first day. It was kind of sad. Nessie and I hadn't made a lot of friends yet, though people do say 'Hi' sometimes, which Nessie tells me is weird considering that back home no one even dares to go near them. But none of the students here really made an effort to get to know us. They just greet and start walking again.

Nessie and I arrived in the lunch room and were ignored. Nessie was kind of shocked but relieved that at least we weren't the center of attention.

We lined up in the lunch line. Nessie didn't get a lot because she decided not to eat and I couldn't finish everything. I got a salad, an apple, and an orange juice. After getting our lunch we spotted an empty table at the back corner of the room. We gladly headed for it and sat down.

Nessie and I were comfortably quiet. Then, Seth approached us.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"It's okay," we both said.

Seth hurriedly ate everything he had on his tray. I guess he was very hungry although he did have a heavy breakfast with Esme's heavenly cooking.

I rolled my eyes and scanned the room for any familiar faces from class. I spotted some and then I saw the most intriguing one of all.

His blue eyes were looking at us, well more at me. I was so distracted that I did not notice that he was approaching us.

"Hey!," he greeted.

Nessie simply smiled at him.

"Hello," I greeted in return.

"So how's your first day so far?" he asked.

Seth didn't bother with our exchange. He just looked at us and smiled. But I can see he was curious as to who this guy was.

"It was good. Everyone here seems to be pretty nice," Nessie answered him.

"It was fine," I told him. "Umm . . .," I was kind of hesitant to ask his name. We haven't officially met or introduced ourselves.

"What is it?"

"Well, we sort of don't know your name," I was hiding a blush for my statement. I actually knew his name already, I just needed confirmation if it was really him.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. How rude? I'm Bryan White," he told us.

"Hey Bryan. I'm Renesmee, but please call me Nessie. This is Anne. I'm sure you already know that since you were in our first class. And this is Seth," Nessie introduced us all.

"I don't think we had any class together this morning," he said this as a statement looking at Seth.

"We don't. Maybe this afternoon, we might run into each other again," Seth said.

He just nodded.

I was occupied with our chatting that I did not notice he was still standing.

"Oh . . . um . . . Would you like to sit down with us," I offered.

"Sure."

"Bryan, I hope you don't mind me asking but you don't have an accent. Where are you originally from?" Nessie's curiosity set in.

"I'm from America, particularly in Florida," he answered.

When he said Florida, I was now the one who was curious. I grew up in Florida and he was from Florida. Maybe that's why he was so familiar. I needed more information. I'm already forty percent sure that I knew him.

"Where particularly in Florida?" I asked.

"Jacksonville. But we moved here when I was around seven," he said.

"Were you enrolled in Florida Elementary School?"

"Yeah."

Oh my gosh. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Bryan James White. As in the Bryan James," I exaggerated a bit.

Seth and Nessie looked at me curiously.

"Umm . . . How do you know my second name?" he asked. He was probably weirded out by the fact that I knew something he did not tell us.

"It's me Eliza Anne Dwyer. Well, now Cullen. Remember, from first grade and second grade," I was kinda excited. I mean, when do you get the chance to see an old friend. "I knew I've met you somewhere."

"Well, I'll be damned. Is it really you Elly?" he wanted a confirmation using the nickname he had given me.

"It is."

"Elly?" Nessie and Seth spoke in unison.

"It was my nickname during those days," I explained.

"That was why I recognized the name. You've changed a lot since elementary. Wait! . . . Why did you change your last name?"

This was the part where I hated meeting someone I knew before the accident happened. It hurt a bit to remember what had happened. A frown was placed on my face.

Seth and Nessie scooted closer and Seth began to soothe me by rubbing my back as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that something happened to mom and dad," I managed to say with out the tears. "They were in an accident."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No its okay. At least something good came out of it. I got to meet my sister, well half sister. She adopted me and they decided to change my last name and now I have a great family," I explained briefly, avoiding on giving him too much details.

As I finished saying this, the bell rang signaling us that lunch is over. We stood up and hurried. None of us wanted to be late for any period during the first day of school.

"Bye guys! See you later," Seth told us. We only had our last period together. He hugged me and waved to Nessie and Bryan.

"Bye," the three of us said.

As we were headed for our next class Bryan asked what our next class was. It turned out that we had all of our classes in the afternoon together.

We walked to class and the three of us were just on time before the teacher came in. We sat at the back.

The teacher was pretty nice. She introduced herself and gave us our books. Then she gave us free time to just mingle with each other since it was still the first day.

Nessie was talking to another girl so I was just quiet until Bryan talked.

"I just want to say sorry about what happened earlier," he apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. I just moved here so I've been kinda adjusting. But everything's fine," I told him. "How about you, how are you? You look kinda different you know. Something's very different. I don't know. You've really changed." Something did change about him. Physically of course he did change, but the way he felt around me was very different unlike how I feel about those around me. I know I was still very young, but I don't forget everything that has happened to me.

"Well, things do change. You know, I'm really glad to see you again," he said.

"I'm glad I saw you too. It's nice too see someone and catch up."

We spent the remainder of the time talking and catching up until the bell rang for the next period. We had this period with Seth so I'm pretty excited about it.

Bryan led us to class and then we put our slips on the teacher's table and sat down. I saved a seat for Seth beside me, Nessie sat on the other side and Bryan sat in front of me.

Seth arrived and thank God he wasn't late.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey!"

"Alight class, settle down," the teacher said as he went inside the room. This one looked like he was in his middle thirties. He looked a bit annoyed. "I'm Mr. Wilson and I will be teaching Mathematics. I just have one rule here. No fooling around." With that he handed us our books and explained every procedure he wanted us to do. From what to do with home works to how we should write our notes to how we should address him and how we answer when called. Honestly, this will be my most horrific year in Math.

Finally when class ended we headed outside to meet the others. The teacher gave us our slips on our way out.

"Bye guys!" Bryan told us before we separated.

"Bye."

We them met the others in the front office and gave out our slips to Mrs. Gordon.

"Before I forget, Renesmee, Eliza, Seth you will be required to wear uniforms. Here are the sketches. You are excused for this week from wearing the uniform but you must wear them by next week," she said.

I did not like it when most of the people here kept on calling me Eliza. It felt very weird. I know as well that Nessie felt a bit strange being called by her complete first name.

We got the sketches and nodded.

"Oh and by the way, the school wants to make sure that all of you," she eyed each one of us,"are sure about the GCSEs (General Certificate of Secondary Education) you chose. Since you are still new here the school administration would like to make sure you understood what GCSEs are."

All of us nodded. Carlisle already explained this to us and it was kind of confusing at first but then it did make sense.

We then headed to the cars.

"So how was school today Anne?" Alice asked, beaming.

"Well good. I met an old friend," I answered.

"So how was he?"

"Well good. But there's something about him though that feels different," I told her.

"Well, maybe you just need to adjust a bit. We all do."

I nodded.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Just adjusting and stuff."

"What about what happened in the lunch room. are you fine?"

"Yeah."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. He knew what I needed. I did not need the subject to pushed further. Silence was all I needed and I'm thankful that they did give me silence.

We arrived in the house and were greeted by Esme. Carlisle apparently was still in the hospital and he'll be back later.

I excused myself and headed to the garden to think.

I sat on the bench Esme made especially for me. I was truly grateful for that.

I was happy today, but I just couldn't put my finger on something. Something here was very wrong.

Maybe it's just the nerves. Alice did say that we all needed to adjust.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Unknown POV**

"Keep an eye on all of them. We need to be sure of every detail this time. Make sure they won't know you're there. I do not want failure. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then the line went dead.

I was so close yet so far. I have to find out more about them.

I can see her now. Sitting on a bench in the garden.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

So what do you guys think about this chapter? This is by far the longest chapter I have written, over 2600 words.

A special thanks to** LegoLassss** for helping me with the facts. I hope I did some of the things right. But I did bend some of the facts a bit. I hope you don't mind.

I hope you guys forgive me for not updating that often. I've been busy as I've said. I hope I'm forgiven with this very long chapter.

I do hope you guys review. I will be writing the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I write and the more motivation I get. Please guys. I hoe every reader reviews. I know how many of you guys are reading the story and not reviewing. Please. I'm begging. I accept anonymous reviews.

**Review, reveiw, reveiw. **


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

**AN:**

**I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. I have been terribly busy and when I get home I feel so tired already. I also had trouble writing the next chapter but now I have an idea. For now I'm only giving you guys what I've written so far. I hope you guys are not mad at me. I think a sort of preview is better than no chapter at all right? I hope you guys forgive me. I don't expect a lot of you guys to review because this isn't really a chapter, but if you guys do that will be appreciated. Thanks! :]  
**

_Previously:  
_

_**Unknown POV**_

_I was so close yet so far. I have to find out more about them._

_I can see her now. Sitting on a bench in the garden._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

The three days were sort of the same with the first. The teacher's went on talking and whatnot. It was pretty boring.

We were now on our way to school. Everyone was just gathering. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Apparently, Alice made our uniforms as soon as she got the design on her hands.

Nessie and I were wearing a pleated navy blue skirt just above the knee, a white long sleeved blouse with a tie. We also wore a jacket and navy tights. The unifrom was completed with black one inch heels. Seth was alos wearing his uniform. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with black trousers, black shoes, grey socks, a tie and a blazer.

It was unfair on why only the Seniors and Juniors get to wear casual attire. Nonetheless, the uniform could be worse.

After everybody gathered, we then headed off to school. We now made sure that we were fifteen minutes early.

Everyone headed to their classes as soon as we all heard the first bell.

Nessie and I walked together. We arrived in class but the teacher wasn't there yet, so we just talked for a while.

After the five minute bell rang, Mr. Ace arrived and the class became silent.

When he was sure that he had grabbed everyone's attention he said, "Okay class, we have a new student today. She is a transferee. Please welcome Jen Leaux."

Suddenly a girl no taller than 5'5'' went inside. She had a dirty blonde hair. She wore casual clothes and she looked like she was uninterested in whatever introductions were said.

Something in this girl was making me nervous, but I don't know what.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**I'm sorry if it's short guys. This is just a preview. I will try and write the rest of it. I would rather update this weekend with a great chapter rather than today with a bad one. I hope you guys understand. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:  
_

_**Unknown POV**_

_I was so close yet so far. I have to find out more about them._

_I can see her now. Sitting on a bench in the garden._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

The three days of school were sort of the same with the first. The teacher's went on talking and whatnot. It was pretty boring.

We were now on our way to school. Everyone was just gathering. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Apparently, Alice made our uniforms as soon as she got the design on her hands.

Nessie and I were wearing a pleated navy blue skirt just above the knee, a white long sleeved blouse with a tie. We also wore a jacket and navy tights. The uniform was completed with black one inch heels. Seth was also wearing his uniform. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with black trousers, black shoes, grey socks, a tie and a blazer.

It was unfair on why only the Seniors and Juniors get to wear casual attire. Nonetheless, the uniform could be worse.

After everybody gathered, we then headed off to school. We now made sure that we were fifteen minutes early.

Everyone headed to their classes as soon as we all heard the first bell.

Nessie and I walked together. We arrived in class but the teacher wasn't there yet, so we just talked for a while. Bryan wasn't here in class. I didn't know why. No one has seen him as well. Maybe he got sick or something.

After the five minute bell rang, Mr. Ace arrived and the class became silent.

When he was sure that he had grabbed everyone's attention he said, "Okay class, we have a new student today. She is a transferee. Please welcome Jen Leaux."

Suddenly a girl no taller than 5'5'' went inside. She had a dirty blonde hair. She wore casual clothes and she looked like she was uninterested in whatever introductions were said.

Something in this girl was making me nervous, but I don't know what.

"Ms. Leaux please take a seat at the back beside Ms. Swan," Mr. Ace stated.

She nodded her head and headed to the empty seat beside me.

Class started. Well, Mr. Ace started to talk was more like it. Class proper starts next week so we literally have nothing to do but listen and sit down in class. Very boring.

I decided to talk to Jen since she has been quiet. "Hey Jen. I'm Anne."

"Hey!"

"So why did you move here to this school?" I asked.

"It was my parents decision actually. I was in an all girl school so they wanted me to try a different school,"she answered.

I enjoyed talking to Jen. I also introduced Nessie to her and we chatted. Mr. Ace didn't hear us talk, luckily.

Soon the bell rang and we attended our classes. We had our second period with Jen but the next two periods she was assigned in another class. We also invited her to sit with us since she still doesn't know anyone.

Our classes became even more boring. I do hope next week's classes will be more interesting. This week just bores everyone.

Lunch came and Jen sat with us as planned. We introduced Seth to her as well.

"Seth this is Jen Leaux. Jen this is Seth," I introduced them.

"Hey Jen," Seth shook her hand.

He then sat beside me and gave me hug. Jen eyed me and she figured it out tha the was my boyfriend.

We talked during lunch and before we knew it, the bell rang.

Classes began and then after hours of boredom the day finally ended.

"Anne, please report to the office. Mrs. Gordon wants to see you," my teacher said.

"Okay."

I told the others to wait for me in the car while I see Mrs. Gordon.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Gordon," I told her politely.

"Yes dear. Bryan White called in sick today and I was wondering since you have most of your classes together, would you mind giving him this," she handed an envelope.

"I don't mind," I took the envelope from her. "But I don't know where he lives."

"Here's his address," she handed me a paper containing his address.

"Thanks! Do I need to tell him anything Mrs. Gordon about his absence today?" I asked.

"No, nothing else. Just make sure he gets that envelope. Someone dropped it off today for him, the person said it was important," she told me.

I nodded and headed off to the cars.

I told Alice about what I needed to do and gave her the address.

We arrived at a medium sized house. It was really nice. Alice, Jasper and Seth just waited in the car. I told them I would just be quick.

I rang the doorbell and Bryan answered it.

"Hey Bryan! How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm better now. What are you doing here and how did you know I called in sick?" he inquired.

"Oh well Mrs. Gordon told me to drop this off here. Apparently, someone droppped it off in school todayt hinking you were going to be present," I told him while giving him the envelope.

"Thanks! Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, my family's waiting for me. I hope you feel better though. I have to go."

"Oh, okay. Bye," he greeted.

"Bye."

I waved at him and went in the car.

"Is he in all your classes Anne?" Jasper asked.

"No not all, but mostly. Why?"

"Just asking."

We then headed home.

We ate dinner and the whole family spent time in the living room talking about what has happened this past week.

Emmett had already punched a guy because he was staring at Rosalie. It was pretty hilarious.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Unknown POV**

"The family stays together. None of them go out alone or anything. This might be hard," I told him.

"Just keep an eye on them. Every detail no matter how small matters. Just observe. We will develop a plan. They won't escape this time," he said.

"Okay," with that he hang up.

It's just going to be a matter of time before I find their weaknesses.

The Cullens will fall.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

So what do you guys think? I was thinking of putting the Unknown POV at the end of every chapter, would that be okay? I know its short and I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time writing the chapters. I already have an idea with the drama but I don't know what to write before that. I need someone to help me write the next chapter guys, a fluff chapter between Seth and Anne. If anyone is interested in helping me just place it in you review. If you guys have any ideas as well, please tell me. Thanks guys!

Thanks to **LegoLassss** for telling me about the uniforms.

Please review this chapter guys. **Review, review, review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_**Unknown POV**_

_It's just going to be a matter of time before I find their weaknesses._

_The Cullens will fall._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

So this weekend was pretty much just hanging out with the family and some friends.

Seth, Nessie and I hang out a bit with Bryan and Jen. We wanted to visit Bryan just to make sure he was okay and introduced Jen to him. They instantly became friends.

We talked for a while and then headed home right after that.

I didn't have anything to do this weekend. No home works or project or whatever. It's only the first week of school for God's sakes.

Jake, Nessie, Seth and I were the only ones home. The others went hunting and won't be back until Sunday night.

But Jake and Nessie decided to spend some time away from the house. They said they were going out and will be home a bit late. So it's only Seth and I in the house. He was down stairs in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich.

As for me, I was just reading "The Notebook" here in my room. It's a great book. It's very sweet on how the lovebirds were reunited after all these years. It's one of my favorite stories.

As I was finished reading the story, I fell asleep.

_I was looking at the most beautiful place in the world. A meadow full of flowers and surrounded by the tallest trees. The grass was long yet it made the meadow perfect as it is. Because of the trees, I figured this meadow was hidden. It was such a magical place._

_I was lying on my back, relaxing and enjoying the place while it lasted._

_"Hello there," I heard the most unforgettable voice, at least to me, say.  
_

_I immediately sat up and looked around to see where he was._

_"Where are you?" I shouted._

_"I'm here." he said._

_"Where?" I was shouting as I looked around searching for him. I couldn't see anyone in this meadow._

_"I'm here. I'm always here. I'll never leave you." he told me._

_"Why won't you show yourself? Please . . .," I begged. I was so confused. _

_I ran around the meadow searching for him. I shouted his name again and again but I couldn't find anyone here._

_I fell to my knees and cried. Why wasn't he here beside me when he said he'd never leave._

_"Don't cry," I heard the voice say, but now it was closer like he was truly beside me._

_I didn't look up. I could not bear to get my hopes up and just find no one beside me after all._

_"Please don't cry. I'm here," his voice was caring. I felt someone lift my chin up and it was truly him._

_"Please know that I will never leave you. I'm always here."_

_I hugged him and he kissed my forehead with such passion and love. We laid down and admired each other. _

_Then, suddenly it rained. We were soaking wet. The both of us ran into the forest hand in hand, but then we got separated. I could still see him but I could not touch him. I tried grabbing his hand as he looked like he was searching for me. But with no luck I couldn't reach him. I called out his name but he still couldn't find me._

_"I'm here. I'm right here." I shouted at him. "Please don't leave." _

_He was heading deeper into the forest, still searching for me when I was just right beside him. I tried shouting at him again and grabbing his hand but I couldn't move and I couldn't find my voice._

_"Please . . .," I could only whisper._

"Anne . . . Anne . . . I'm here," he told me again but now I can't see anything.

"Anne. . . open your eyes . . . wake up," he told me.

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me with worried eyes. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't say anything and I didn't dare break the silence. I just wanted to hold him and he in return held me. We didn't let go of each other for who knows how long.

"Please don't leave me," I told him.

"I would never do that," he promised.

I nodded my head and embraced him once again. He kissed my forehead with such passion just like in my dream.

"I love you, and I will never leave you. You know that right?" he looked at me with those passionate eyes.

"I know. I love you too," I told him.

With that said he crushed his lips to mine and I felt his love. His hand was on my face while the other one was carresing my back. I had my fingers intertwined with his hair. Seth has never kissed me this passionately before. I just felt his passion even more. We then parted for air.

"Wow . . .," he said.

"I know."

"I love you," he said.

I could never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too," I returned.

It was now my turn. I crushed my lips to his and we kissed again. I heard him moan my name. I just smiled. He kissed my lower lips which made me smile even more. I could get used to this.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Alice's POV**

We were hunting this weekend and we'll be back on Sunday night.

I was with Jasper and he was just finishing up his third deer.

I smiled at him as he disposed of the carcass.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. We then headed back to where we were supposed to meet back with the whole family.

Everyone was there except for Rosalie and Emmett. Figures!

We waited for them for about three more minutes before we gathered and rested for a while. The guys were talking about different and random things. Esme and Carlisle were looking at each and everyone and talking about us and our relationship. Rose and I were talking about our next shopping trip.

"I think we should go to France for a weekend with all the girls. It would be fun," she told me.

"Yep, that would be great. Everyone will agree, even Bella," I told her.

"You already saw this didn't you."

"Yeah, as always. It's a great idea really, a girl's weekend . . .," I drifted off as I was having a vision.

Well I couldn't call it a vision actually. They were just flashes of two very different people. They weren't together. They were hiding from something. I couldn't see who they were because all I could see were their backs to me. None of them could make a decision. These were only flashes.

I then zoned out.

"What was it Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't know. They were just flashes," I told him.

Everyone looked puzzled. Especially Edward who I assume had many questions.

I tried looking at the future but now, nothing came up.

"I can't see them anymore," I told everyone.

They were now very worried. We deiced to head back and make sure everyone's okay. Something is going on right now.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Unknown POV**

"You slipped," she told me.

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know she could see us immediately when it's off," I apologized to her.

If she found out anything, the both of us would be dead.

"Let's just make sure that, that never happens again. Let's just do our job."

I agreed to that.

That was a close one.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:(this AN will be quite long, but please take time to read)  
**

So what do you guys think about this chapter?

I wasn't even planning to update today, but I actually got an idea, wrote it down and then here's the chapter. I didn't want to let you guys wait too long. I would like to thank **brainiac-twilight-addict **for your help and for pointing out an error in the last chapter. When the teacher told Jen to sit beside Ms. Swan, I was referring to Ms. Cullen(Bella). Sorry about that error guys.

Guys, all I ask now are you review. I feel like I get more readers9which is of course a good thing) but fewer reviews(which is a bad thing). I hope that each reader reviews okay. I know how many of you guys are reading. I got 69 hits in the last chapter but only 6 reviewed. I'm kind of sad. I hope reviews will come. They help me write faster and all your opinions help me write this story even better. **Review, review, review.**

There was a problem with the polls so I just want you guys to give me your answer through your reviews.  
What would you guys like?  
1)Get on with the drama. 2) Have more fluff between Seth and Anne. 3) Write a whole chapter with only the Unknown POV in it. 4) Anne turns into a vampire. 5) Anne does not turn into a vampire.  
You guys can choose at most two of these choices. first choice (1,2, or 3), second choice (4 or 5).


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_**Unknown POV**_

_"You slipped," she told me._

_"Sorry. How was I supposed to know she could see us immediately when it's off," I apologized to her._

_If she found out anything, the both of us would be dead._

_"Let's just make sure that, that never happens again. Let's just do our job."_

_I agreed to that._

_That was a close one._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Unknown POV**

Six months have already passed.

After that last slip, they were already on the look out. But after a couple of months without any trouble, they never suspected anything from happening anymore. They were relaxed and enjoyed their life so far.

Nothing out of the ordinary has happened with the Cullens. They did their usual routines. Do home work and projects. They hunted, except for Anne of course. They shopped, as what we have discovered after the first weekend. They were pretty much a family.

We were still undiscovered. None of them have any clue that we have been keeping an eye on them since they arrived here in Europe. We were unseen even by vampire senses, which was the reason why we were the ones chosen to do this job.

"Do you think we can get her already? We have all the information we need to get them. We have been planning this for months," I stated.

"I think it will only be a matter of time. Everything is set for our arrival. I told them we would get her before the week ends. All there is left to do is plan our timing," she said.

"Well, why don't we do it tomorrow then. The sooner, the better."

"Fine. Make sure the plan is executed perfectly."

I nodded.

"After we take her, we proceed directly to the clearing near the school where our transportation will be waiting for us. I will contact them tonight to let them know that we will be acting tomorrow," she explained our plan further. "This time, no one will get away anymore."

She left after a while. She wanted to take a run, to get things out of her mind, relax so that our powers will be intact.

Our minds must be set on our goal so that nothing wrong happens, no slip us, no witnesses.

The Cullens have no excuses anymore.

No one will be ready for this.

It's time we end their existence.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(the next day)

"Our plan is working. She is headed for the lot behind the gym. No one suspects that something will happen," I told her.

"Everything is going as planned. And the pixie hasn't seen us yet," she said. "Let's wait for a few more minutes."

We observed her every move. Her family is waiting for her in parking lot, chatting among themselves. They still think she is safe.

She was walking back and forth waiting for her friend, Bryan. Ha! If only she knew what was coming.

"In five seconds, you get her. I'll be waiting in the clearing. Make sure there will be no slip us okay or else everything will fail," she stated.

She ran, heading for the clearing nearby. I counted five seconds. This was it. The climax of our six months of planning.

Five, four, three, two, one . . .

I had her. I covered her mouth as to keep her from shouting. I also made sure that our powers covered her as well so that we will be able to buy enough time for us to escape.

Once I secured her, I ran as fast as I can. She was struggling but we were no match for her.

I met up with her in the helicopter.

"Once we land in Volterra that's when we let our powers down. They'll be looking for her as soon as the pixie sees the future," she told me.

I went inside the helicopter with our victim on my hands. It wasn't hard getting her into the helicopter as our strength was no match against hers.

"Let's go," I told our pilot.

When we were already heading to Volterra, our little victim was under a drug to help her drift to unconsciousness. We had to make sure she was sedated to buy us more time to talk with Aro.

A few minutes passed and we finally arrived.

"Home sweet home," I stated.

"You know what we have to do now right," she said.

I nodded my head. We held hands for a while and had our powers down.

The pixie was sure to see us now. It won't take long before the Cullens come after us. As planned.

When we got out of our transportation, we were greeted by the Volturi guards: Jane, Demetri, Felix and Heidi.

"Welcome back. I see you have been successful," Jane greeted us.

"We wouldn't have come back if we haven't completed our mission," she told her.

"Aro, Marcus and Cauis have been very anxious to see you since you made the call last night," Felix said.

"Well, we are here now," I told him.

"Please hand me our victim. I'll be taking her to her room where she'll be guarded heavily," Demetri said.

I handed her to Demetri. He went inside as soon as she was in his hands.

"Please follow me. Aro wants to talk to you," Heidi was the one to speak.

We both nodded and followed her. Behind us were Felix and Jane.

Heidi led us to the main hall. Once the doors opened Aro greeted us.

"Ah! Welcome. You have been very successful with your mission," he stated.

"Yes Aro. We have followed your orders. Our powers are down. They will surely be headed this way by now," she said.

"Well done," Aro congratulated us. "Marcus, let us make sure that the guards are ready."

Marcus went outside of the room.

"Have you hunted?" Cauis inquired of us.

"No, not yet."

"Well, Heidi is already on the move. She will be bringing us our meals in a while. We must feed. If a fight does occur we have to be ready," Aro said.

We waited for a while before our feast began. Heidi brought a lot for us. After feeding Aro had told everyone to be on guard,

"Whatever happens we must make sure that we are ready," he said.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

I need everyone's opinion on this one. I don't think this was my best chapter. How was it? I know it might be too fast but the next chapter will be Anne's or Alice's POV before the kidnapping happened. I'm not sure if a fight should occur or if a comprise should be made. I'm thinking of the latter but I still need your opinion guys.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. remember guys, keep on reviewing.** Review, review, review.**


	39. Chapter 39

Before you guys start reading, I want to tell all of you that: **I'M SORRY, I'M FREAKING SORRY! ****I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!I'm so sorry for not updating in almost a week guys. If you want to know my reasons and read my babbling, read the AN at the bottom.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_After feeding Aro had told everyone to be on guard._

_"Whatever happens we must make sure that we are ready," he said._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

Six months have passed.

So far things are going great. Every seems to be enjoying themselves here in England. We have totally adjusted is school. Nothing new there. Jen and Bryan have gotten close and Nessie, Seth and I appreciate that they're the only ones who can actually be in the same table as we are. They aren't intimidated or anything.

The rest of family has been great as well. Carlisle loves the work he does in the hospital. Esme loves her garden here, so do I. Alice has been Alice. Jasper and I have fun debating on books. It's a nice break from all the technology and have fun with the classics. Emmett got me to try playing baseball and he never gives up. He always takes me out once a week to practice, it's pretty tiring but I really have doing ti with him. Rose loves her cars. She has been improving a new car they bought like two months ago and it's almost done. Edward is a great piano mentor. He totally helps me with composing stuff. Bella is still Bella. She's been a great sister to me. Jake and Nessie are still going out and all, nothiing has changed about that. Seth and I are doing great with our relationship for the past months. He's been the greatest.

I love being here in England. But something tells me at the back of my mind, that something terrible will happen. I do not know what. I can totally feel it but I think it's just nerves sometimes, so I never really thought of telling the family. It might just worry them.

We were now in the car on our way to school. Alice has been kind of silent sometimes, usually after talking to Carlisle.

"Alice is there something wrong? You seem kind of quiet," I asked, concerned. I knew she knew that I was going to ask that, but I still voiced it out.

"No nothing. I'm just thinking, trying to see the future of what we will be doing next week. Nothing to worry about," she assured me.

I just nodded. Still not sure about her reassurance but I let the subject go anyway.

We now arrived in school and another long day it will be.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Alice's POV**

Six months. It's been six months since I had those flashes. Now I couldn't see anything.

I've talked to Carlisle about this and he told me to just keep an eue on anything that may possbily be a threat to the family. He also said taht I should just stay calm and not to try too hard.

So now I've been trying to keep myself calm, a bit easy with Jasper always by my side. But sometimes, I do try to see if I can have a vision of those flashes, but nothing ever came up.

I've been talking to Carlisle and he was still telling me to just keep a look out for anything suspicious.

I have been quiet at times, trying to have visions and the family, particularly Anne, is getting a bit worried about me. But I've been asssuring them that everything's alright.

We were now heading for school to start a new day. We were only about five minutes away from the campus.

"Alice is there something wrong? You seem kind of quiet," Anne asked, concerned. I knew she was going to ask that.

"No nothing. I'm just thinking, trying to see the future of what we will be doing next week. Nothing to worry about," I assured her.

We now arrived at school and ready for another long and boring day.

We started school the same as always.

First period . . .

Second period . . .

By the third period I got a vision of Bryan talking to Anne, asking her if she would talk to her later. Well that wasn't the vision I was hoping for.

Fourth period . . .

Lunch . . .

Fifth period . . .

Sixth period . . .

Finally I though school was never going to end.

I told everyone about Anne talking to Bryan and I told them to go ahead of us. They'll take a while.

Jasper, Seth and I were just talking when we heard something.

"Anne," Jasper said.

We ran to the back of the gym where Bryan was supposed to meet her, when we arrived she was gone.

"I can't see anything," I told them. "We have to go home, talk ot Carlisle."

We speeded fast. We didn't care if we were caught or not.

After three minutes of driving, we arrived home.

"Carlisle, everyone, Anne's missing," I screamed through the house.

Everyone immediately went down stairs to meet us.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Bella asked, worried of her sister.

"She was supposed to meet Bryan and they'll talk, I've seen it, but then someone took her. Jasper felt her fear. I can't see anything right now. We have no clue whatsoever," I told all of them.

"Can't we track her?" Seth suggested.

"We can but there was no trace of her scent. It just ended in school."

"This can't be happening," Emmett said,"Who in the hell would take her away."

Suddenly I had a vision.

_Anne was unconscious. She was in a dark but very huge room. Aro was there along with the gurads. Anne was already stirring after sox seconds. She was surprised._

The vision ended there.

"What did you see Alice?" Esme inquired.

"The Volturi," was all I said.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

Okay so that's the chapter. I don't really know what to think about it. It's kind of like a seven out of ten rating for me.

Now for my explaination. First of all, I apologize for not updating in a very long time. I have been very busy. Last week, probably Friday at around 3 AM(Yes, I stay up that long.) my internet was disconnected. I don't know why. The company said they' be able to fix it by Sunday but they didn't. It was only back yesterday. I'm very sorry.

A huge head's up guys. I can't update for a while again because, if you have read my profile - I'm a Girl Scout leader and all- I'll be attending camping for three days, so no computer. My camping is on Riday through Sunday. I can't update tomorrow cause I'll be packing a lot of stuff. I hope you guys forgive me for that. I just hope I don't get insect bites. Wish me luck guys.

Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Please don't forget to review. **review, review, review.**

Thanks to everyone who has read my one-shot. I got like 139 hits. It's titled "Feelings". Thanks to Robin.D who was the only one who reviewed. Please take time to read it if you can.

Thanks guys!


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_The vision ended there._

_"What did you see Alice?" Esme inquired._

_"The Volturi," was all I said._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

I was staring at nothing but the darkness that had consumed me.

I never I could ever get out.

Suddenly, I felt myself recover. I tried opening my eyes and it took a while for it to adjust to the light.

When I opened them, I saw a very pale person, almost as pale as the Cullens standing right in front of me. There were four people around him and some other people at the back.

I didn't understand why I was here. My brows creased and I became as curious as a child.

"Oh my, where are my manners? I'm Aro. Welcome to Volterra," he said.

Voltera. The name sounded so very familiar. Voltera, the Volturi. The vampire royalties.

"You are the Volturi," I stated.

"Well yes. I figured the Cullens would tell you about us," he sighed. "This is Jane, Demetri, Felix and Heidi," he introduced me to the vampires around him,"the other guards are behind me."

"What do you want from me?" I tried sounding tough, but it didn't work.

"Oh my dear, it not what we wan tfrom you but its what we want from your family," he sounded like someone so happy saying this.

"They never did anything bad to you."

"Yes they did," Jane, I think, shouted at me.

"Calm down Jane," Aro spoke, "You could say they bent the rules of the Volturi."

"You won't harm."

"We have no choice. They already bent the rules once and dragging you into our world is already punishable. I'm sorry."

With that they all left trailing behind Aro.

I just sat down on the floor and embraced my knees.

What am I supposed to do? I can't just let my family rescue me and get hurt. I have given them so much problems already and I'm the one they always have to rescue.

The darkness was still around me. No light ever came in the room. I do not know how long it has bee. Seonds, minutes, hours or even days.

I began thinking of every possible way to get my family out of this.

The only option I could really think of was one I'm not sure the family will approve of but as long as they are safe, I will do anything.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Alice's POV**

We were now on our way to Voltera. Aro is expecting us so we are preparing for anything that might happen.

"Alice do see anything?" Bella asked. Shew as in the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm having flashes. The wolves are too near," I told her,"We have to tell Jake and Nessie that they have to back up a bit. They have to be around 15 miles behind us in order for me to see clearly. I'm sorry."

Bella immediately called Nessie. They agreed to back away a bit from us. Seth wasn't too happy about this but he eventually agreed anyways.

I tried again to see a much clearer vision.

_Aro and the rest of the Volturi left the room._

_Anne was sitting on the floor embracing her knees._

_She looked so fragile, scared._

The vision then changed.

_Anne was standing in front of the Volturi._

_She didn't show any emotions._

_"Aro I have a proposal for you," she said._

_"What might that be?" he asked._

_"I will allow you to turn me into one of you. That way the Cullens didn't make a mistake in telling me. they didn't break any rules," she stated._

_"And what would you like in return?"_

_"The Cullens don't get hurt. They don't get involved."_

_"Very well then. It's a deal."_

_Aro stretched out his hand for Anne to shake. She did._

The vision ended there.

"We have to hurry," I nearly shouted at them.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper inquired.

"Anne is going to make them turn her in order for us not to get involved. We have to stop it."

Edawrd increased speed.

We were now on our way to Volterra. Trying to rescue once again another family member.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

Guys I'm sorry for the short chapter. I've got a lot in my head lately and a lot of things to do and I'm running out of ideas here.

I'm also sorry for not updating so soon.

I won't bore you guys with all my excuses.

Please don't stop reading the story though. I hope you guys still review. Thanks a lot.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_We were now on our way to Volterra. _

_Trying to rescue once again another family member._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Anne's POV**

I was in a room. It's dark and no one was here besides me. I've been heavily guarded since since I got here. I've been wondering what Aro's been doing since I made that deal with him.

Aro told me that I have to be changed as soon as possible. He was going to do it tonight.

I have been thinking about a lot of stuff.

What happens after Aro changes me?

Will Aro keep his promise?

Will they take me back in their home once they found out I've been turned.

How will they accept all of this?

Did I make the right decision?

The decisions I've made brought me here and now I have to face the consequences. From the time I made the decision to look for Bella, to the time when I've chosen to fall in love, until now; everything I've done and everything I've decided to do has been given a certain consequence.

It's my fault why everyone is here. It's my fault why my family could be in danger trying to save me if Alice had a vision (which I know she had).

I should be the one paying the price and I hope my decision was enough to keep them safe and end this once and for all.

I immediately decided to write a note. I know Alice would see this coming and I hope she gives this message to everyone just in case I may never see them.

_Everyone,_

_You have all been so wonderful to me. From the time I came to you, you guys accepted me. I am forever grateful to you for being my family and for loving and caring for me so much._

_I could never imagine a life where you never existed. I'm so glad I met each and everyone of you._

_To Carlisle and Esme, thank you for caring for me like I was your own. You were there for me and became my parents. You have supported me as well._

_To Emmett and Rose, I'm thankful that you have influenced me with everything you know. Emmett thank you for being a big brother to me and for making me laugh everyday. Rose, thank you for being a sister to me and for teaching me about cars._

_To Jake and Nessie, thank you for being so good to me. You were my friends in schooland you were my brother and sister at home. Thanks for hanging out with me always and for cheering me up._

_To Alice and Jasper, I'm grateful that I have met two such very unique people. Thanks Jasper for always making me feel better. Thanks Alice for being . . . well Alice. You know what I mean._

_To Edward, thank you for being such a great teacher to me. YOu have taught me so much. Please take care of my sister._

_To my dear sister, Bella, I'm gald I have met you. I could have never imagined the regret I would feel if I never made an effort to find you. I love you so much._

_And to my dear Seth, you know how I love you right? I will never forget you._

_Thank you to everyone._

_Please take care of yourselves._

_I love each and everyone of you._

_Until we meet . . ._

_ - Anne -_

"Please tell everyone about this letter Alice. Thanks!" I quietly whispered.

I know she was going to see this and I hope she does deliver this message.

After a few minutes I kept the letter and prepared my self for what is about to happen to me.

_Knock, knock._

I heard someone outside the room.

"Anne it's time," Heidi came to tell me.

I nodded, took a deep breath and stood up. I then followed her.

Aro was going to be the one to change me and he was doing it in the main hall.

Heidi opened the door once we got there and everyone was there to witness Aro change a human.

"Well Anne, are you ready?" Aro asked me.

"As long as you keep your side of the bargain, I'm all yours," I told him.

"Well then, prepare yourself."

I saw everyone stand back and gave way to Aro.

He stood up and walk over to me.

Aro circled around me and then he stopped at my side. He exposed my nack and I could feel his cool breath against my skin.

"Prepare for the pain," he said.

And then suddenly I could feel his teeth bite my skin and I instantly felt pain. I felt a burning feel to where he bit me. I was now screaming.

"Ahh . . . make it stop," I shouted.

I feel myself collapse on the floor.

I could feel the darkness start to consume me.

But before it did, I heard someone scream my name, "Anne . . ."

Then, I welcomed the darkness.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

I'm sorry that my updates have been quite late. I have a lot of things to do since school's almost coming.

So what do you guys think about this chapter?

I hope I get a lot more reviews this time. In the last chapter, I only got four and I was disappointed but I know that wasn't my best chapter. I hope I make it up with this one and I hope more of you guys review. Please Please with ice cream and sugar and cherrry on top with chocolate syrup. Please **review** guys.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

_Previously:_

_But before it did, I heard someone scream my name, "Anne . . ."_

_Then, I welcomed the darkness._

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**Alice's POV**

We were now near Volterra. We're going to make it and save Anne.

Suddenly, I had a vision.

_Anne was writing a note addressed to all of us._

_Everyone,_

_You have all been so wonderful to me. From the time I came to you, you guys accepted me. I am forever grateful to you for being my family and for loving and caring for me so much._

_I could never imagine a life where you never existed. I'm so glad I met each and everyone of you._

_To Carlisle and Esme, thank you for caring for me like I was your own. You were there for me and became my parents. You have supported me as well._

_To Emmett and Rose, I'm thankful that you have influenced me with everything you know. Emmett thank you for being a big brother to me and for making me laugh everyday. Rose, thank you for being a sister to me and for teaching me about cars._

_To Jake and Nessie, thank you for being so good to me. You were my friends in school and you were my brother and sister at home. Thanks for hanging out with me always and for cheering me up._

_To Alice and Jasper, I'm grateful that I have met two such very unique people. Thanks Jasper for always making me feel better. Thanks Alice for being . . . well Alice. You know what I mean._

_To Edward, thank you for being such a great teacher to me. You have taught me so much. Please take care of my sister._

_To my dear sister, Bella, I'm glad I have met you. I could have never imagined the regret I would feel if I never made an effort to find you. I love you so much._

_And to my dear Seth, you know how I love you right? I will never forget you._

_Thank you to everyone._

_Please take care of yourselves._

_I love each and everyone of you._

_Until we meet . . ._

_- Anne -_

_"Please tell everyone about this letter Alice. Thanks!" Anne quietly whispered._

The vision ended there.

"No Anne," I said after having the vision.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper questioned.

I told him about my vision and about Anne. I knew Edward and Bella could hear us so I didn't bother telling them again.

"We have to hurry or else they're going to change her," I told them.

Edward sped up and we were now in Volterra.

All of us headed to the Volturi's castle. The wolves were just behind us.

We ran inside not bothering to stop when some of the guards were standing in our way.

We headed to the main room. I knew they were going to change her there.

"Alice what are they going to do to her?" Seth asked.

"She asked them to change her," that was all I could say.

Seth was shocked and ran faster. We reached the main room and pushed the door open. The sight that was set in front of us was terrifying. Aro had already bitten Anne and she was in pure agony. She screamed for the pain to stop.

"Anne!" Seth screamed.

He went beside her and engulfed her in a hug trying to protect her from everything around us.

"Well hello everyone!" Aro greeted us like nothing happened.

"Aro what have you done?" Carlisle asked him.

"This is her wish Carlisle in exchange for your freedom and safety. None of this is my fault. She did all of this for her dear family," he explained.

"We have done nothing to you and the whole Volturi, Aro. We haven't wronged anyone of you," Carlisle reasoned with him.

"Oh, you have done a lot. You and your whole family. You have broken our rules twice. First with Bella, but that one has been dealt with, then with Anne, and now that has been dealt with as well. You have embarrassed us in front of numerous covens when we visited all because of your granddaughter. This isn't even payment to what you have done to all of us. But we made a deal with Anne and as you know well enough, we never cross anyone with reason," Aro spoke.

"So what do you want now?" Edward asked.

"You must give up one of your own to serve us for half a century."

**Edward's POV**

"What? That's not worth anything. We are all family. Carlisle what should we do?" I asked him. He always knew what to do at times like this.

"Aro we can't do that. You have to understand. We're a family and it's hard for us all to be separated," he tried explaining to Aro.

"This is an outrage Aro. You can't agree with them," Cauis spoke.

"You must make a choice Carlisle. Either you all get killed or one of your family members serves us for fifty years," Aro said.

"Ahhh . . . Stop it please," Anne screamed in agony.

"Could we at least stay here until Anne changes. We will give you our decision once we have all discussed this," Alice told him.

"Very well Alice. I trust your words. Make sure that we get your decision as soon as possible. In the meantime, none of you are allowed to go out of the castle, even the wolves. That's our rules. Please abide by them," Aro laid out all the rules.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed. (I was going to stop here, but I figured since I haven't updated in a while I'll just continue it.)

**Bella's POV**

It has been a very excruciating three days. Not just for Anne, but for all of us. It was agonizing just watching my sister suffer like that. I know exactly how it feels, having the burning sensation of the venom travel throughout your whole body.

"She's going to wake up in three, two, one . . .," Alice said quietly.

Anne's heart had already stopped beating. She was now waking up. Her eyes were opening.

She started to sit up. Her eyes, red and wide, were opened curiosity was seen in them.

"Anne how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her softly.

"I . . . I think I'm fine, but . . . but I have this feeling in my throat," she said.

"That's going to be taken care of once you hunt. We're just glad you're fine," Rosalie spoke.

Seth quickly engulfed Anne in a hug and he said, "I'm glad you're okay. You had me so worried."

"I'm alright," she assured him.

"So I see you woke up already," Heidi entered the room.

"She has to hunt first," Alice said.

"We understand your diet. You can hunt outside the borders of Volterra. Only two of you can accompany her as Aro has instructed," she explained.

"I'll go with her," I volunteered.

"I'll go as well," Alice said.

"Very well," Heidi said.

"Come with us Anne. You need to hunt first before anything else happens," I told her.

She agreed with us. We led her to the back of the castle which had an opening leading to the forest outside of Volterra. We needed to stay clear of humans or else any wrong acts could lead to dangerous consequences.

"We should be safe if we run fifteen miles away from here," Alice said after having her visions.

"Now Anne, we have to run. Just run like you would have when you were human. Don't be surprised if you are going so fast and don't worry about the trees. You won't hit them. I promise," I told her.

"Ready?" Alice and I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"I'll follow behind her," Alice said.

I nodded. "Follow me Anne."

I started running.

The wind felt great. I needed this.

Running just made me feel free. I felt very imprisoned the more I stayed in that castle. I just wanted to get out.

We were now fifteen miles away from Volterra. I slowed my pace.

Anne and Alice now appeared.

"When we hunt, we have to use our senses. It's what we are very dependent upon. We have to give in," I tried explaining our hunting styles to Anne.

"There aren't any humans here, so we're safe," Alice said.

I smelt a herd of deer just two miles from us.

"Anne, do you smell that?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Just give in to your senses and go for the kill," Alice advised.

In no time she ran. Alice and I followed suit.

When we got there Anne was already finishing up her first deer. She then prepared to attack another one.

Alice and I just watched her. We already hunted before we went here to Italy. We were still good for about one more week.

We helped Anne clean up once she was finished.

"Is that burning in your throat gone?" Alice inquired.

She nodded.

"What will happen when we get back?" Anne suddenly asked.

"We have some maters to discuss Anne. We will explain everything to you when we get there," I told her.

We then ran back to the castle where everything will be explained.

We arrived after a while.

Every one was waiting for us in the conference room. Aro had told us that we were free to use this room. He knew we had to discuss the important matter in a very formal manner.

The wolves weren't present in this meeting. Aro had ordered that their opinions can't be involved in this decision making.

They were all seated in the long table. Alice, Anne and I made our way to the empty seats.

"Okay. Let's get this over with. Anne, we have a matter to discuss. This involves everyone of us. We have a decision to make. Aro gave us two choices. Either he annihilates all of us or one of us serves the Volturi for fifty years. We have no other choice but to choose the latter. We are here to discuss upon this important matter," Carlisle explained to her.

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know what to do. There is no escape from this. Either we make a decision or we die," Edward spoke.

**Anne's POV**

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know what to do. There is no escape from this. Either we make a decision or we die," Edward spoke.

How come there is no solution to this. Is this the family's punishment for adopting me, for rescuing me from everything?

I don't think the family deserves to make a decision like this.

None of them should serve the Volturi. They have done nothing to deserve this.

I think the solution is clear. Well, for me at least.

"I should be the one," I told them.

"What?" they all asked.

"I should be the one to serve them. I'm the reason why all of you are here. I'm the one that should face the consequences. Anyways, what fifty years to a vampire right?" I tried keeping my composure. Honestly, I was afraid. Afraid that I would never be able to see them again. Afraid that they won't remember me anymore after those years.

"I won't allow it," Bella spoke in a tone with authority. "I'm her sister and I cannot allow this."

"NO! I should be the one to do this. Carlisle, there's no other choice," I tried convincing him that this was the only choice we have.

"There has to be another choice Carlisle," Jasper said.

"Yeah. Maybe there's another option," Rosalie added.

"Alice?" Carlisle looked at her decision.

She tried looking at the future. All of us were very quiet, anxious at what the future holds.

This was the only choice we have. The only decision to make everything the way it was.

Alice opened her eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry Bella," she simply stated.

"So it's been settled. I will serve the Volturi for fifty years. All of you can go back home and live your lives happily again," I stated.

"We can never be happy, knowing that one of us is here," Esme said.

"I'll be fine. Once I'm done I'll go back, if you guys will still accept me," I told them.

I do hope they take me back once I'm done here. I can't bear to loose another family.

"Of course honey. We'll take you. You can come home anytime you want. We'll send you information on our whereabouts incase we move," Esme hugged me.

"You're very brave Anne," Carlisle said as he hugged me as well.

Bella then approached me. "I don't think I can ever forgive my self for letting you be here. It's not fair. Why would you do this?"

"It's my decision and I have to. You don't have to worry about me," I told her.

I spent a lot of time with the whole family. I spent the rest of the time I had with them. I knew I wouldn't be able to see them for years.

Then, we headed to the main room to formally announce our decision to the whole Volturi.

"So I see you have all made a decision," Aro spoke once we were inside.

"Yes, we have," Carlisle said.

"I will be serving the Volturi for fifty years," I told all of them.

:) _ :( _ :] _ :[ _ :p

**AN:**

So this is a long chapter and this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. This is a treat to everyone who reviewed. I was happy that a lot of you guys reviewed that I just got on writing this chapter.

This chapter practically wrote itself. All of this wasn't planned.

I hope all of you guys review. This is the last chapter. I will post an epilogue, so don't worry. But all of you guys have to promise me that each reader will review. And it's the last chapter so please be generous. I know more than a hundred people read every chapter so please . . . I accept anonymous reviews as well.

I haven't written the epilogue yet because I want to know the response I get for this chapter. If you want something to happen in the epilogue, just tell me in your review and I will do my best to incorporate it in. Depending on the reviews I get, I'll probably make the epilogue longer than this chapter if everyone reviews.

Thanks for everything guys. Don't forget the **reviews**.

And also, this is for **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Although, I haven't really read her stories but we are all authors here and we have to support each other. I know that she will be remembered. God bless her and her family.


	43. Chapter 43

**Guys I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I just have a few things to say.**

**I will be going back to school tomorrow. So I'm already going to be busy with that. But don't worry, the first few days of school don't involve learning yet so I have lots of time to think more of the epilogue for this story. I really want it to be at least close to perfect. I want to end this tory in a good way.**

**Next announcement, there isn't going to be a sequel for this story. If I conitnue I think I'm just going to drag the story on and on, and that is one thing I don't want to do.**

**I will probably be posting a one shot by the end of the or soon. I'll be posting it as a gift for my self on my birthday.**

**So that's all I have to say. I just wanted you guys to know that I will be posting the epilogue soon enough, just wait for a little while.**

**Thanks for reading this A/N guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Again, I apologize if this isn't a chapter. [:  
**


	44. Epilogue Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Twilight Saga and I never will.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, would you like to go hunting with me today?" Nessie asked.

"Okay," I answered.

I might as well go now since I have not hunted for a while.

Nessie and I went outside and then we immediately ran as fast as we can. We liked doing this occasionally especially when things are feeling sadder than they usually are.

Since that day in Volterra. We have all experienced hurt and pain. Each one of us felt we lost another person in our lives. We lost a daughter, a sister and a friend. When Anne sacrificed herself for us, she only intended for us to be happy once again, yet we didn't feel happy when we cam back home. Some of us felt guilty at first for not sacrificing ourselves instead of her. She was someone who had made our lives better than it was and now having her carry the consequences for our actions made us depressed most of the time.

We had arrived on our usual hunting grounds. We had moved to Alaska four years ago just to escape all of the memories and try to have new start.

I had spotted some deer just near us and headed their way. Nessie followed suit. I fed on three deers while Nessie fed on two.

After I disposed on the carcass I decided to sit against a tree and just relax for a while. Nessie sat beside me.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"When do you think she'll come back?"

"I honestly don't know Ness. I know it's already been a month pass fifty years but I think we just have to wait," I told her my best answer. I don't even know it myself. We had already sent a message to the Volturi addressed to Anne four years ago when we moved here in Alaska so that she will know where to find us once she's done with her service. Last month, we thought she would be coming home. Seth had been the most depressed when she was gone and we hoped that her coming back would make him and all of us happy again, but she never came. But we still have high hopes that she'll come back and that is all we have right now. "We just have to hope for the best," I added.

After talking for a little while, we decided to head home.

Once we arrived home, I headed upstairs. But then I saw Esme hug someone by the front door. The person's back was the only thing I saw.

"Oh my gosh," Nessie stated as she saw who that person was.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Alice's POV**

The house was silent. As it always was.

Carlisle was at work. Esme was reading some cook books in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmet were at the garage fixing the cars. They were never noisy like they were. Jasper and I were sitting here in the living room. I was reading some magazines and he was reading some books. Bella and Nessie were out hunting. Jake and Leah left for a few days. They will be returning tonight from their visit from La Push. Seth was upstairs sleeping actually. There were days when he would be up all night just running in the forest or maybe looking at pictures. Since Anne left everyone had been quiet. Sure we became a bit better as a few years passed but all of us weren't whole.

I gave up on reading my magazines.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and tried my best to look into the future. But as always, nothing happened. I couldn't see anything related to her.

I sighed.

"Don't be frustrated. It's okay if you cant see anything right now. Maybe she'll come back soon," Jasper gave me smile.

"I know she'll come back. But when? I really can't see anything. She should have been home a month ago. I'm just afraid she won't come back."

"She will."

I nodded my head and just closed my eyes. I wanted to relax and stop worrying myself again.

I decided to just go outside to the garden. I sat down on a bench and looked at the beautiful garden that Esme took care of. I liked sitting here. It really heped me think clearly.

Suddenly I heard someone knock on the door.

I went inside to see someone I've never seen in such a long time.

I then hurriedly went to the garage to inform Rode and Emmett and then I went to Seth's room to tell him who had arrived.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**AN:**

**So sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time. School's been so hectic.**

**I'm not going to give lots of excuses.**

**This is just the first part of the epilogue.**

**I'll try and post the second part ASAP.**

**I hope you guys will keep on reading. **

**Please review.  
**


End file.
